The True Meaning of a Sister
by Glowing Insanity
Summary: Amy and Sammy are twin sisters who more or less hate each other. They can't do anything about being related, but they could at least try and put their differences aside… and something like that just doesn't happen overnight. THIS CHAPTER: Amy forces an overstressed Sammy to take a break from studying, and just a few days later, it's the scholarship test.
1. Chapter 1: Dress

**Woohoo, back from the dead and finally publishing something, yay! But... what is this anyway?**

 **Over a year ago, I wrote a oneshot with the same title, about the same characters, and right now, it is in fact my most-viewed out of all of my oneshots. So one day I (quite randomly) got an idea to expand it into a multi-chapter fic, and after a bit of planning I was away writing.**

 **As it turned out, I ended up writing a lot of the chapters over the time between when I started and now, mainly because a). I didn't want a load hanging over me when I was something like 6 chapters in, and b). at the moment I am taking part in a writing challenge on the Total Drama Writer's Forum, which is to write a minimum of 50,000 words over three months. Of course, that's ended up putting me WAY ahead, which is good, but now I have a massive buffer, so I decided that I should really start publishing this story.**

 **A little note before you start reading: this is actually quite different to the oneshot (feel free to read it), and won't quite have all of the same scenarios as this one does. Not to mention they're longer as well, pretty much a scenario per chapter.**

 **Anyway, I should stop rambling now, and let you start reading. I'll explain anything I've missed above along the way, and either PM me or include in your review if there's anything you didn't quite understand. :)**

 **Other than that, enjoy the story! It's gonna be a long ride. (no seriously, long fic incoming, hahaha)**

* * *

 _ **PART ONE**_

 _For someone to fully accept something in their life, it could happen like the push of a button. But sometimes, it can take a lot longer than that._

 **Chapter 1 - Dress**

It was a mostly cloudy day in Toronto, or at least that was what Amy could see from her bedroom window. She sat cross-legged on her bed watching the odd few cars go past, waiting for her nails to dry, which she had just painted a light blue. She was due to go down the road to a café to meet up with friends for lunch, and the only thing she was missing was a decent outfit.

"Ugh, I swear my blue dress was in my wardrobe!" Amy muttered, looking over at her open wardrobe, which she had been rifling through just fifteen minutes ago. "I know I had it for Mom's birthday dinner on Thursday… maybe it's out to wash…" she sighed in frustration and turned to blow on her nails again.

After a few more minutes, Amy decided that her nails were dry enough and went over to her wardrobe again, looking at it for only a few seconds before an idea suddenly struck her. "Hey, what's _Samey_ got?" she wondered, slowly walking over to the doorway and going out into the hallway. "Should be something…"

Amy knew it wasn't the first time she had borrowed clothes off her sister, and a lot of those times were without asking. And with the dominance she had over Sammy, Amy couldn't care less.

Amy slowly opened the door to Sammy's room and peered inside, noticing that it was empty. She grinned and pushed the door open further, then strutting in and around to the wardrobe. Stealing a quick glance out the window was enough time to see Sammy standing by the clothes line, pegging out the last of the washing. "Okay, good," Amy said quietly, turning to the wardrobe and pulling it open. "What you got, Samey?" she chuckled as she started to look through her sister's clothes, stopping at one or two things before eventually coming to a flared lime green dress, and pulled it out. "Hmm…" Amy turned to the mirror on the door and held the dress to her body. "Like it," she smiled and went back around to her own room.

After about five to ten minutes, Amy was fully dressed in her outfit for lunch, along with having done her make-up, and was standing in front of her full length mirror, checking that she had everything that she wanted to wear. "For once Samey's actually got something nice…" she muttered, cocking her head.

Unbeknownst to Amy, Sammy was already jogging up the stairs with a stack of clothes, which were all hers. She turned to go into her room, but stopped when she looked into Amy's room and saw what she was wearing, and silently gasped. "Hey, that's new…" she said, trailing off.

Leaping in fright, Amy whirled around to face her sister, who was now looking rather surprised and shocked. "Samey, you freaking scared me!" she exclaimed, glaring.

"Sorry…" Sammy stepped back, "but I kinda bought that a couple of days ago…"

Amy shrugged. "So? What does it matter anyway? We're the same size."

"I know, but you could have asked me… or-" Sammy was cut off before she could continue.

"Okay, look, I've gotta leave for the café in like, five minutes, and I don't have anything. My blue dress is probably still in the laundry, and you know that my pink and white dress still has that ugly stain on it. What do you expect me to do, run to the mall and get something from there?"

Not sure what else to say, Sammy looked over her shoulder and slowly went across to her room. Amy had simultaneously gone to check the time on her phone, and realized that she had even less time than she thought. Quickly grabbing her wallet from her nightstand, she ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Going now, bye Mom!" she hastily called out as she raced out the door.

Meanwhile, once Sammy had finished putting all her clothes away, she decided to go down and get Amy's as well, since she knew that her mother would possibly end up bringing them upstairs for Amy. As she was about to start walking down the stairs, a thought struck her, and she jogged back downstairs, heading straight for the living room. Sammy looked over to the sofa where all the folded washing was, and saw the blue dress Amy had been looking for slung across the back of the sofa.

"Seriously, Amy?" she muttered, looking towards the doorway. "Oh well… guess I better put that away too… maybe she'll think she completely missed when she goes in her wardrobe next," Sammy giggled as she took Amy's much larger stack of clothes under one arm, and draped the dress over her other arm.

Out on the street, Amy was walking at quite a fast pace, hoping to get to the café in time. All the while, she was thinking about what she would do this time after borrowing another item of Sammy's.

Normally, whatever Amy would end up borrowing off her sister, it would stay in her own room for a little while before being returned to where it came from. And one time (which was in fact only a few months ago), their mother ended up putting some jeans in Amy's room. Sammy originally had bought them, but those jeans she never saw again, unless Amy was wearing them or they were out to wash. And if Amy had to be completely honest, she was almost shocked to find them in her room. Not like she would ever admit that.

But this time, after thinking about it for a while, Amy stopped, for a minute not caring about the time. "Okay, should I… or…" she muttered, looking down at the dress, "do they want to know that it's Samey's or not?"

Sammy, who of course was completely oblivious to the situation, was getting on to her weekend homework, which was a set of questions for a film study in English, studying for a geography quiz and a maths test.

Exactly one and a half hours later, Sammy was resting on her bed whilst listening to some music (with earphones), when she faintly heard someone calling her name. She pulled one earbud out, only to realize that Amy was calling her, and obviously by Samey. But she sounded strangely excited.

"Get your butt out here and tell me if they have more of these dresses!" Amy shouted from downstairs.

Feeling confused, Sammy paused her music and pulled her other earbud out, getting up and walking out of her room, spotting her sister standing at the foot of the stairs. "Well they had two other colours as well… turquoise and emerald green?"

Amy gasped loudly. "Oh em gee, _emerald green_?" she exclaimed, then suddenly racing up the stairs, sprinting past Sammy and going into her own bedroom. "We are _so_ going to the mall tomorrow! I need a new dress for picture day too!"

The next day, Amy and Sammy did just that, going down to the mall for another dress, but not before stopping for a milkshake along the way.

"Okay, where is it, where is it?" Amy asked repeatedly as they entered the store.

Sammy laughed and jogged ahead. "Right at the back!" she called, prompting Amy to follow at the same pace. It wasn't long until they did reach the back of the store, and Sammy was quick to find where she had gotten her own dress from, with a rack of emerald greens right next to them.

"Oh em gee, that emerald green is perfect…" Amy breathed, her eyes scanning the hangers for her size. "Why are the sizes all mixed up?" she muttered, grabbing a size two from near the back. "Geez, some people…" Amy darted across to the changing rooms, and within minutes already had the dress on. "It's so pretty," she giggled, looking at herself in the mirror as she twirled. "Sold."

Another few minutes later, Amy was back into her regular clothes and had paid for the dress. "Samey!" she called. "We're leaving now!"

* * *

 **That's it for now, so like I said, if there's anything that I didn't quite explain enough in the author's note at the top, feel free to mention it in your review, or send me a PM. My inbox is always open.**

 **So expect the next chapter to be up this time next week :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Run

**So I guess I'm updating a lot earlier than I said I would, but I couldn't really get myself to wait for that amount of time when the chapters aren't really that long, haha :p**

 **But anyway, more things to explain: I know I possibly (and probably did) explain the layout of this fic a bit differently than I intended, so for extra clarification (because I'm too lazy to edit it into the first chapter), this is a multi-chapter fic with a plot to follow, not a collection of oneshots that take place at random times.**

 **But whatever, you guys getting down to reading is more important than that, so enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Run**

The following week started off as rather average, but right in the middle of it, on the Thursday, was picture day. The day that most high school students either looked forward to or dreaded. The day before was completely different, however.

That Wednesday morning, both the girls were in a rush to get themselves ready so they didn't miss the bus. Despite living close to just about everything, like the library, the mall, a few cafes and restaurants, even the supermarket, there were only two places that were too far to walk: anywhere in the city proper, and school. So it was either catching a bus or a ride with their parents that would work.

Sammy jogged into the bathroom with her purple make-up bag, hurriedly opening it and pulling out an assortment of things. It was a little while until Amy came in, and by that point Sammy had just finished with her eyeliner. She was about to move onto her mascara when out of the corner of her eye she saw that Amy had pulled everything she needed out except her own mascara, and was busy searching through her hot pink make-up bag.

"Don't tell me Alice still has it…" she muttered, briefly looking at what she had already pulled out before going back to searching.

Thinking quickly, Sammy grabbed her mascara tube from her own bag without missing a beat, and put it next to Amy, who took a few seconds to actually notice it. She looked at Sammy, who had continued on with some lip contour, and back at the tube. "Thanks," she mumbled as she picked the tube up.

Sammy briefly stopped what she was doing to look at Amy, the smallest of smiles starting to creep up on her face. She knew that Amy rarely even thanked her for anything, but even if it was a mumble, it was something.

And then later, when all that Sammy had left to do before she left was her mascara, she got hit with another surprise, and something a lot bigger than the last: her mascara was standing next her make-up bag.

If there was one thing that Amy took from her sister the most, it was make-up. Sammy had lost eyeliners, eyeshadows, and even lipsticks to Amy. But she realized that actually giving the mascara to Amy instead of letting her just take it made all the difference. "Why do I have trouble with keeping up with stuff like that?" she muttered, sighing before getting to work on her final make-up application.

Meanwhile, Amy had just gotten downstairs, and went into the kitchen to grab her phone from the counter when a realization hit her. "Crap, track team trials!" she hissed, dumping her black and pink satchel on the floor and running back upstairs.

Once Sammy was finished, she grabbed her pink satchel and bolted down the stairs, stopping at the bottom when she didn't see Amy waiting there. "Huh…" she muttered, looking around in confusion.

"Samey, catch!" Amy shouted, running back out of her sister's room with two matching blue drawstring bags, stopping at the top of the stairs as Sammy turned around.

"Oh!" Sammy exclaimed as a bag came flying towards her, and she dashed forward to catch it by the strings. "How did I even forget that?"

"Well maybe you should remember next time!" Amy snapped as she jogged down the stairs. "But whatever, I forgot too," she ran to collect her satchel from the kitchen and quickly checked the time on her phone. "Crap, its quarter to eight!" she exclaimed, bolting out of the kitchen and yanking the front door open.

Sammy ran around to the hallway table and grabbed a key from inside a plant pot, then racing outside and locking the door. She immediately took off after pulling the key out, half-blindly searching for Amy, and eventually finding her about ten yards away from the corner. At the same time, Sammy saw the bus much further ahead, having just turned onto their street.

Amy gasped loudly as soon as she saw it, and at the same time heard Sammy getting closer. She darted across the road before finally slowing down, turning to walk the rest of the way to the bus stop.

Soon after, Sammy skidded to a halt after crossing the road, just as she heard the bus coming up to the corner. She started running again, even surpassing Amy before she finally made it to the bus stop. She looked back towards the bus briefly before turning to face the road, suddenly noticing am unfamiliar yet rather good-looking face a few feet away, and she looked to Amy as she arrived. "There's a new guy!" she whispered, jerking a thumb over at a taller, honey blond male.

"Ooh, new _hot_ guy," Amy whispered back as she looked past her sister and at the new guy.

Sammy opened her mouth to say more, but closed it as the bus pulled up next to them. "Phew…" she breathed, hoisting her satchel up higher. Exhaling deeply, she slipped the house key into one of the front pockets of her satchel before sitting herself down near the back, whilst Amy went to the very back row of seats, where a couple of her friends were already waiting.

After the bus pulled out, it was only a twenty minute ride, along with four more stops, until they arrived at school, and the day really kicked off. Amy and Sammy both had two quizzes in the first two periods, one being for biology, which they were in a class for together. And afterwards, Amy was beyond delighted to find out that the new guy, who she heard was called Topher, was in her English class, and was seated a few desks away from her.

It wasn't until lunchtime when cheer practise, the bulk of the girls' day, started, closely followed by their track team trials.

Sammy sat on one of the benches as Amy taught some moves to a couple of freshmen girls who couldn't make the last practice. The rest of the team was on a quick water break, which was to be five minutes. When those five minutes were up, it was back on again.

"Okay, from the top!" Heather, the team's captain, shouted as she ran across the gymnasium.

Right at that time, however, the east doors to the gym opened and several girls ran in. "Track team trials have been moved to half past!" one of the girls, Sky, yelled as she made a beeline for the changing rooms.

"They've been moved?" Amy repeated.

"Okay, track trials people can go or whatever," Heather said as she grabbed a clipboard from a stool.

Sammy leapt up from the bench and ran across to the changing rooms, with Amy not far behind. Both girls got changed at lightning speed, and soon enough were running for the school field, their cheer practise uniform exchanged for a plain singlet and black shorts. A large crowd of girls was already waiting next to the track, and teachers were standing at the front. After the trial briefing, the girls were put into pairs based on grade, and for returnees, their placings at the last event.

Sammy stood at the start of the hundred-metre track, third in line to go, against Sky. And before she knew it, Amy had already taken off in front of her.

"If there's one thing I can beat my sister in…" Sammy said as she pulled her left leg up for a quad stretch, "it's this, and I wouldn't have it any other way," she giggled. "But I'd never even get past you," she turned to Sky.

"Oh, come on, you're still pretty good," Sky laughed as she dropped down for a lunge stretch. "Besides, you got… fourth in the June event?"

"Yeah… that was a really good day…"

At the other end of the track, Amy had just stopped, and was slowly walking over to the side. She looked back to the start, watching Sammy and Sky preparing to take off. "Why is _Samey_ better than me at track, of all things?" she asked herself as she began walking back to the start of the track, sighing. "I mean, she's like, at the bottom of the pyramid…"

* * *

 **So... a bit of recap, I guess, because I know that we all have our own different headcanons for the twins. Anyway, for this fic...**

 **\- Both girls are quite athletic  
\- Furthermore, Sammy is just that bit faster at sprints than Amy, and vice versa for long distance running  
\- Sammy is the smarter of the two (see next chapter in a few days for that)**

 **And there's... maybe more to come, but I'd possibly end up dropping a spoiler or two explaining them, so they'll be for later. But keep an eye out for them, as well as the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**I'm not going to ramble on this time, except I am going to say that this chapter is partially based on one of the headcanons that I stated in the previous chapter (partially because this chapter isn't entirely about that specific one).**

 **But OMG please ignore me and get reading!**

* * *

It had been over a week since track trials and picture day, and with it getting closer to October, the weather was slowly starting to get cooler. Despite that, it was still sunny that day.

Sammy dragged a ladder over to the large apple tree in the backyard, her eyes trained on a rather red-looking apple that was at least eleven feet up in the air. "Okay…" she muttered as she made sure the ladder was in a rather stable position before starting to climb. It was only until the fourth step that Sammy realized she was going to need to stand on the very top of the ladder, which meant someone needed to hold it steady at the bottom.

Meanwhile, Amy walked out the front door in search of her sister, and with a request to ask. "Samey! Where are you?" she called, looking around with a hand on her hip.

"At the apple tree!" Sammy called back, having heard Amy's calls. "I need to stand at the top of the ladder though!"

Amy gulped slightly and ran back through the house, knowing full well what happened last time she used the ladder herself, and also knowing that she could potentially be grounded if she didn't help. Especially if Sammy ended up hurting herself. She went inside the washhouse and through the open back door, immediately spotting Sammy just three steps away from the top.

"There's… a really red one… up there…" she said slowly, pointing up towards where she was looking. "Hey, and another one to the left…"

"Okay, as long as I get one of them," Amy said with a sigh, jogging out towards the ladder and stopped once it was close enough, and held it with one hand on each side.

Sammy turned back to the apples and slowly moved up until she was one away from the top. She grasped the branch that the apples were on as she stepped up once more, then releasing her right hand to reach over and pull off the first apple. She then put it in her mouth, so that she was holding onto it with her teeth, and reached for the second apple. As soon as she picked it off, Sammy started to climb down, turning once she got back to where she was and spitting the first apple out into her right hand.

"Catch!" she called as Amy stepped away, then throwing the second apple a little bit too hard and far… on purpose.

Amy stopped and reached her arms up to catch the apple, yet nearly losing her balance by the force of the throw. "Samey!" she shouted, putting a foot forward to regain her balance.

"Thanks for the help," Sammy said sunnily as she reached the ground, then starting to drag the ladder back to the veranda.

"You are _so_ gonna pay for that!" Amy yelled, yet to no avail. "Ugh… loser…"

The very next day, which was a Friday, Sammy was sitting in her world history class, having just finished the first of three questions, which required paragraph-length answers. She looked up at the whiteboard, just as the teacher left the room. Right at that time, she felt her phone buzz in her shorts pocket, and quickly pulled it out to see a message from Izzy, otherwise known as the school's messenger, who also had a lot of other students' phone numbers.

 _Hey-hey I've just been into your sister's math class and I think she needs help with some algebra hahaha! :D_

Sammy sighed and briefly looked out the window before exiting the message and opening the thread of messages between her and Amy.

Meanwhile, on the complete other side of the school, Amy was staring at her maths textbook, completely stumped on a question. She was never that good at maths in general, but algebra was her weakest topic, which, funnily enough, Sammy excelled at. It wasn't to say that neither of the twins really liked maths though.

"Ugh, this is stupid…" Amy muttered, creasing her brow in frustration. "Where has Mr Watts even gone?" she looked around, noticing that the teacher had been gone for five minutes now.

And it almost seemed to be a pure coincidence, for right at that minute, Amy heard her phone buzz in her satchel, and reached down to get it. She saw two messages, one of which was at least twenty minutes ago, but the other however was merely seconds ago.

 _Heard from Izzy that you were stuck on some algebra or something? Mrs Riviera has just gone to a postponed meeting so I've got heaps of time_

Although it wasn't very often when it happened, Amy slowly let out a sigh of relief after she read the message, and quickly typed one back.

 _I'll snapc_ _hat_ _you the question_

Only a few seconds later, Sammy received the message, and put her phone down on her desk as she continued working on the second question she had to answer. "Ugh, what date was the second meeting again…?" she muttered, turning back to her textbook and flicking back a page. "That's right, the seventeenth…" she wrote the date down in the corner of her page, just as her phone buzzed again, and she went onto Snapchat to check the question out. "Oh, those…"

After screenshotting the picture, Sammy looked between her phone and her textbook, knowing that both things would take a while. That, and she also had twenty minutes of class left. Suddenly, an idea struck her, and she quickly reached down for her satchel, yanking out her maths notebook and opening at a bookmarked page. She took a photo of a paragraph at the bottom of the page with her phone and put a caption on it before sending it to Amy.

 _Miss_ _Delaney_ _explains those types of questions really well_ , the caption read.

After sending the picture, Amy had gone back a couple of pages in her textbook to see if there was any explanation, but anything she found didn't relate to the question she was stuck on at all. She sighed and looked up at the roof, for once wishing that her sister was in the same math class. "Why did _I_ have to be the dumb twin?" she muttered under her breath, looking back down at her textbook. "All I'm good at is home ec and… some English and bio stuff…" Suddenly, her phone buzzed again, and she immediately went to check the new picture, screenshotting it as soon as she saw the first few words of the paragraph, then going to her messages to send one to Sammy.

 _A bunch of nerds needed that explained? Haha wooooow_

And she got a text back merely a couple of minutes later.

 _Um, rude. But Amy, ARIANA SMITH is in my class. Miss_ _Delaney_ _had to dumb it down… though some of the guys were stumped so it wasn't just her_

Amy stared at the message for a few seconds, slowly coming to understand why the explanation was written. She looked up to check that the teacher wasn't coming, and typed out a reply.

 _Ohhh the nerd-faced but dumb version of you, riiiiight_

Just as the message arrived, Sammy looked up to suddenly see Mr Watts, Amy's math teacher, walk past outside. "What the…" she muttered, raising an eyebrow as she turned back to her phone to reply to Amy.

 _Mr Watts just walked past my classroom…? Also rude_

Whilst in the middle of writing the information down on a scrap piece of paper, Amy heard her phone buzz twice in the space of ten seconds, and was quick to check her phone. She didn't pay much attention to the second message, which was from one of her friends, but she almost dropped her pen when she read the first message, and sent a reply after a few seconds of getting her head around it.

 _What? He left the classroom like ten minutes ago and now he's on the other side of the school? He didn't even say anything when he left!_

* * *

 **Possibly a bit too much text conversation or whatever, but lol, I can't make the twins run out of class and meet in some other place to go over the algebra stuff.**

 **A little extra note: these first few chapters (no idea how far I went with it) are mostly just introductory/informative chapters, but the storyline will kick in eventually!**

 **Anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

 **So as always, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Music

**Not really much else to explain... other than the fact that this is up, yay! Happy reading~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Music**

Even with the pleasant weather passing through, it suddenly turned sour several days later, with there being, of course, a lot of rain involved. And if there was a most inconvenient time for it to really set in, it was late at night.

Having just finished in the bathroom, Amy was shuffling back to her bedroom, her eyes unable to stay fully open. She had only just finished the work she needed to complete for a part of her biology research project, and, knowing that she had a geography trip to Niagara Falls the next day, was about to go to bed. But as she briefly looked at Sammy's closed bedroom door, she could see a slight beam of light coming through from under the door.

Inside, Sammy was sitting up in bed, the light above her head turned on as she listened to music, still somehow wide awake. With it being the middle of the week, sleeping trouble was the last thing she wanted, especially since she had to get up earlier in order to make it to school in time for an early class start for world history.

Just when Sammy was starting to feel some tiredness setting in, she was startled by the door opening, and looked to see a half-asleep Amy peering in. "Oh, I… can't sleep…"

"Why are you… listening to music?" Amy asked, letting out a yawn in the middle of it.

"Well… it's mostly slow and quiet songs, just because… uh… they're slow and quiet?"

Looking over her shoulder as she rubbed her left eye, Amy turned back towards her own room. "You're so weird, Samey," she said before shutting the door.

Sammy sighed and stared ahead, quickly checking the time on her phone before yawning herself. "Ugh… nearly half past ten…" she muttered.

Meanwhile, Amy had fallen back onto her bed, staring up at the roof in thought. After seeing her sister using music as a sleep remedy, she started to wonder if it could actually work. "Where's… my phone…?" she mumbled, pulling herself up and blinking as she blearily looked around.

After the Niagara Falls trip, not to mention an hour bus ride there and back, Amy collapsed into the passenger seat of her mom's car, absolutely drained from the trip. In the back, Sammy, who also had to go through a double cheer practise at lunch, crawled onto the seat before falling flat, her feet dangling off the side. She groaned and pulled herself up, then shuffling over to the left side.

After a very quiet ride home, the first thing Sammy decided to do was a couple of questions from her maths homework before having a rest. And just as she was about to go downstairs to get something to eat, she took a peek inside Amy's room, and was surprised to see her fast asleep on the bed, yet with earbuds in her ears and her phone lying next to her. Sammy giggled slightly at the sight before turning back to go downstairs.

Of course, the twins both had slightly different music tastes. Generally, Amy would only ever listen to any songs, mostly pop, that had been around as early as when she was ten years old, with a few exceptions from even earlier. On the flipside, Sammy was similar, yet she had a much wider span of music on her phone, some from as early as the late seventies. Not to say that there weren't songs that they both liked.

A couple of days later, in the middle of a lunch break, Sammy sat herself down at one of the window seats in the cafeteria, then placing a tray with a bowl of pasta and a caramel slice on it in front of her. Just at that moment, the intercom, which was currently being used by the school radio crew, blared into life with music, and Sammy nearly fell off her seat as soon as she heard the first few seconds of the song. "Oh em gee, Ugly Heart, I love this song…" she said quietly as she heard other girls shouting and squealing in excitement.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Amy walked away from the counter with her tray of food, nearly crashing into a slowly growing crowd of girls dancing. "Oh, I am _so_ joining!" she exclaimed, running to put her tray and satchel down at a table closer to the exit before going around and joining the mad dance party, yet suddenly spotting Sammy seated by the window.

Sammy put down her fork to quickly check her phone, yet seeing no messages. She put it back in her satchel just in time to turn and see Amy grab her wrist and pull her over to the dance party. "Okay, okay!" Sammy laughed as she nearly stumbled along the way.

The crowd slowly grew even more, until it was at least sixty strong, with a very small amount of guys even joining in. And once the song had finished, loud cheers rattled through the cafeteria, coupled with many, many laughs.

Sammy wiped her forehead and looked over to where she had left her things, sighing in relief to see that nothing was knocked off the bench or stolen. However, Amy walked back to her table to see her satchel lying on the floor, a couple of notebooks and her wallet having fallen out. She groaned as she bent down to put it all back in.

After school, both girls had a dental check-up each, and with clean bills of health, it was to the gas station to fill up the car.

As soon as her mother shut the driver's door, Amy immediately turned the radio back on and leaned back, eyes widening when she heard the song. "Oh hey, this one's new…" she muttered, turning the volume up slightly.

In the back, Sammy looked up from her phone when the radio turned on, cocking her head as she realized she hadn't heard the song before. But unfortunately, it was only in its last thirty seconds, and then it was straight to the four o'clock news, to which both girls groaned.

"Ew, boring," Amy muttered under her breath, turning the volume back down.

After the news, weather and traffic reports, it was on to a rather long chain of ads. Of course, being in the back, Sammy largely ignored them and kept on scrolling through her Facebook newsfeed. Amy's phone, however, had gone flat half an hour ago, thus meaning that she was forced to listen to the ads. Then, finally, as ad number five finished, it was back into music.

"No way!" Amy exclaimed, having shot up in her seat as she heard the exact song that had played in the school cafeteria.

"Turn it up!" Sammy giggled, picking her phone up from the floor, as she had dropped it in surprise.

Amy laughed and turned the radio up, even unplugging her seatbelt as she did the best dancing she could whilst sitting down, with her sister doing exactly the same. Odd stares from others walking past outside were ignored completely, the girls feeling like they'd been taken back to that lunch break.

It only got better another couple of days later, at the mall. Amy and Sammy were on a mission to find new dresses for homecoming, which was just over a week away, and both girls were waiting until there was a sale on at the store they had been watching.

Amy creased her brow in thought as she looked between two identical dresses, either magenta or blood red. She looked over to the other side of the store, where Sammy was also stuck between dark and ice blue. And just as she looked back at her choice of dresses, the same song started blaring, and she laughed. "Oh em gee, I am _never_ going to get sick of this song…" she muttered, tapping her foot in time to the music.

* * *

 **A bit of a shorter(ish) chapter, but we're getting closer to the end of the boring part (well that's how I sort of see it, haha), so... watch this space.**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday

**As I said, nothing else to explain... although I may do later on in the story, I don't know. But for now, just read and enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Birthday**

Homecoming for that year ended up starting with a bang, yet much to the twins' dismay, neither were able to go to the main football game, with Sammy catching a horrid stomach flu that had been going round early in the morning, and Amy being sent home with a high fever nearly half an hour after lunch. And to make matters worse, their birthday was only a couple of days away, and the homecoming dance the day after that.

Amy sat in her pyjamas on her bed and stared out the window, letting out a slightly nervous sigh as she watched the light rain starting to come down. "It better not be raining on the ninth like last year," she muttered, rubbing her bare arms as she looked over her shoulder. "Ugh, I'm not cold, I'm not cold… I need a cold facecloth…"

Meanwhile, Sammy lay face-up on her bed, having not needed to go back into the bathroom again for a couple of hours, yet she still didn't feel like it was over. "At least it's not just me and Dad at home…" she muttered, remembering that her mother and younger brother were at parent-teacher interviews. She reached for the light switch above her bed and flicked it on, just as Amy poked her head in out of curiosity.

"Oh em gee, I thought _I_ looked pale!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw her sister, giggling.

"Shut up," Sammy said miserably, turning onto her side and grabbing her phone from the nightstand. "Wait until you get it."

"Oh, ewww, no thanks," Amy made a face as she backed out, then going around to the large cupboard opposite the bathroom. She pulled it open and grabbed the first facecloth she saw, which was just a plain blue one. "Hey, what sucks more? Fever or barf?"

The next day, Sammy had gotten over her stomach flu, yet coupled with a terrible night's sleep, Amy was still feeling hot-headed, and had barely even made it out of her room that morning. But fortunately, it didn't drag on.

Early the next morning, both girls woke up well before their alarm clocks went off, which had been an almost inadvertent tradition for the past five years. And whilst Amy didn't even think about the date and tried to go back to sleep, Sammy stayed up to answer a couple of birthday texts, which were what had woken her up in the first place.

"Half past six…" she muttered as she looked at the time on her phone screen, turning to the window as she heard a car starting up, "that's Mom and Dad…"

Meanwhile, Amy groaned and turned over as soon as she heard the car, blindly reaching for her phone and pulling the charger cord out. "Why?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, which snapped open as soon as she saw the date pop up on her phone screen. "Oh… oh… that's why…" she sighed, putting her phone down. "Fine, I'll get up _now_..."

Of course, with it being so early, Amy and Sammy took their time in getting ready, even stopping to watch TV while they had their cereal. But in the middle of it, Sammy left to go upstairs after hearing some odd noises. Amy didn't bother to go up until what she was watching had finished, as well as her breakfast. And when she went upstairs, she saw Sammy in the hallway, talking to someone on her phone.

"Yeah, he is... he says he's really not feeling good," she said in a slightly hushed voice, slowly walking towards the stairs.

Deciding to not think much of the conversation, Amy strutted past and into her room, pulling her wardrobe doors open. After a few minutes of going back and forth between there and her drawers, Amy had only her shoes left to put on when Sammy poked her head in. "What?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Travis... has the stomach flu now, or so he says..." Sammy replied, looking over her shoulder as she heard the bathroom door shut. "Mom's also coming back home on the train, she... was feeling a bit sick before she left here."

"Oh... ha, not me though!" Amy laughed.

"And... apparently we're not catching the bus today, at all."

"So what, is Mom driving us?"

"She didn't say why we're not to catch the bus, so... I don't know."

The twins soon found out whilst they were getting the last few things ready, when a horn honked loudly outside.

Startled, Sammy looked around, freezing when she stopped at the window, spotting a limo parked outside, and slowly walked over to it. "Uh... Amy?" she said slowly, her voice rising in excitement. "There's a limo outside! And... oh em gee, is that Taylor…?" she trailed off as a girl popped through the sunroof.

"Limo? Taylor?" Amy ran in and stopped at the window, gasping loudly as soon as she saw the limo. "Oh. Em. Gee! That's her personal limo!" she squealed, leaping up and down. "This is huge! Come on!" She grabbed Sammy's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Um..." Sammy hastily grabbed her satchel from the floor before it was too late and started running, or the best running she could do while being dragged along. "Have you… been inside it or something?" she asked as she half-stumbled down the last few stairs.

"No, I've only seen pictures, but it is _so_ cool," Amy replied eagerly, her excitement levels having gone through the roof. "Like, the seats are purple velvet, there's fluffy cushions, it's got a mirror, and there's a TV, and oh em gee there's so much," she giggled as she let Sammy's wrist go and went to collect her satchel from the living room, giving Sammy time to grab a notebook from the hallway table. "I have no idea how Mom sorted it out though, Taylor never ever lets anyone else use it but her mom!"

"I… don't know either!" Sammy called back as she jogged outside, quickly adjusting her denim miniskirt along the way. All she knew though, was that today was going to be good.

And, in fact, it was. Both girls ended up with minimal homework, of course being due to more homecoming festivities, and it couldn't be any better with a mostly sunny autumn day. At the end of the day, it was even a limo ride back home, and as the twins had been told, it was a couple of hours until they were due to go out for dinner.

Amy stared at a page of her geography textbook, reading through the questions she had to answer. She already had her green dress from picture day lying on her bed, plus a pair of glitzy silver sandals with a slight heel by the door. And although she was excited for dinner, her homework wasn't so exciting at all. "Eww, I have to _name_ the countries in the empires?" she muttered, pulling a face. "And ew, more reading… oh em gee, _boring…_ "

But fortunately, before Amy knew it, she had half an hour before it was time to go. She had just finished putting her dress on when she suddenly heard a loud squeal from the hallway. Without a word, she immediately went over to the door and pushed it open, peering out to look for the source of the noise, but saw nothing. She rolled her eyes and went back in.

Ten minutes later, Amy was getting her make-up ready to put on when someone knocked at the door.

"Are you dressed?" Sammy asked from the other side. "Because Mom's got something else for you, it's in the spare room!"

Amy looked around in complete bewilderment before putting her make-up bag down and opening the door. She caught a glimpse of Sammy as she went into her own room, wearing what appeared to be a silky purple dress with a black sash. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but shut it when she saw what was inside the spare room, at the very end of the hallway – a matching red dress hanging on the slightly open wardrobe door. "No _way_!" she screamed, sprinting across to the spare room. She immediately knew from that point on, that this birthday was definitely among the best.

* * *

 **Things will get a bit more interesting in the chapter after this, so keep an eye out for it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

**So as of a few days ago, I finished writing this fic (yes, I know, I must be crazy) but now that I have, I've (still) got a lovely, comfortable buffer to work with. Anyway, just ignore me, lol. Happy reading~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Hospital**

Several days after their birthday, Sammy had to sacrifice cheer practise for a study session to catch up on what she had missed while she was sick. Whilst the squad wasn't majorly down on numbers, their main flyer and pyramid topper was at home with the stomach flu. And since Sammy wasn't there, the replacement for the day was easy to decide – Amy, who in fact had done it once before, but was still nonetheless nervous.

"So what, do I do… something… uh, similar to Janessa's moves, but easier?" she asked Heather, who was watching the rest of the squad going through other parts of the routine.

"Well I'd probably be swapped with Courtney for two weeks if I made you do her part, so duh, of course," Heather replied, shrugging.

Amy gulped as she slowly started walking back over, briefly looking to her right as she saw a couple of seniors jogging over to the stairs that lead to the gear storage. And it wasn't even five minutes until she was standing behind a slowly-building pyramid. She started breathing deeply, trying to ease the churning feeling in her stomach.

"Okay, Amy, go!" Heather shouted from the other side.

Taking one final deep breath, Amy started to climb, her heart in her throat once she got to the second tier. "Keep going…" she whispered to herself as she kept on climbing.

"You can do it!" one of the senior members, Katie, called from the bottom as she and Courtney, the deputy captain, moved in for the catch. "Should we do like, three people here?"

Having finally reached the top, Amy straightened herself out and made sure her legs were steady and not shaking like they had been for the past few minutes. She quickly looked behind to see Heather walking over to join the girls at the bottom, and felt slightly more relieved at the fact.

"Okay, do the fall back on the count of five!" Courtney called, just as complaints started to echo out from the gear storage area. "Bridgette? What's going on?" She turned to look up at the balcony section.

"The basketball bag's… not done up properly and I can't see where I'm going!" a voice called back in reply. "This isn't good!"

"Hold up, girl, I got it," another voice said, while Amy just stared ahead to focus on her balance. "Watch out for-" the second voice was cut off mid-shout as a loud crash sounded out, and two basketballs suddenly flew over the railing.

"Amy, duck!" Katie screamed, noticing immediately where the balls were headed.

"The front, the front!" Courtney simultaneously shouted, bolting around to the front of the pyramid with Heather in hot pursuit.

Amy had tried to crouch down, but wasn't low enough. She squeezed her eyes shut, just as she felt herself suddenly lurch forward, forcing her feet to give way…

Meanwhile, Sammy was blissfully unaware of the chaos in the gym, and had just finished her session, which was mainly just writing down everything she needed from that day, and had been waiting outside for Amy for ten minutes. Another twenty passed, and still nothing. "Is practise running late…?" she wondered, suddenly looking up when she heard her name being called.

"Sammy! Sammy!"

Knowing exactly who it was by the voice, Sammy whirled around as Katie skidded to a stop by a row of lockers. "What is it?" she asked, picking her satchel up off the ground.

"You… you… need to come to the school gym," Katie replied between gasps of breath, pulling her skirt up slightly. "Amy's… hurt…"

Not even thinking twice, Sammy ran off after her fellow squad member, unsure of how serious the injury was. But her heart sank as soon as she saw the ambulance waiting outside the building, and Heather talking to a paramedic. Sammy tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she wordlessly followed Katie inside, where there was quite a scene.

"I found her!" Katie shouted as soon as they entered the gym.

Sammy looked around as she took everything in. Two basketballs were sitting just a few feet away from the changing rooms. The three freshmen in the squad were standing closest to her, nervously talking amongst themselves. Further away, Courtney was trying to console Bridgette, who was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. And just behind them, where the rest of the cheer squad and two paramedics were, Amy was also, already lying on a stretcher while she held her left arm.

"What…. happened?" Sammy eventually asked, looking to the basketballs again, yet also noticing that Katie had gone. She sighed and ran over to the large gathering, which suddenly parted as the paramedics picked up the stretcher.

"Here's her sister!" one of the girls exclaimed, only just spotting Sammy as the group parted.

Amy winced as another shooting pain seared through her left forearm, then carefully rubbing her damp eyes with her right hand once it eased. And when she brought her arm down, just as the paramedics started to move out, she saw Sammy walking alongside the stretcher, looking back down at her.

The ambulance ride felt somewhat long for both girls, and whilst Amy tried to rest (and even better, sleep), Sammy was getting the scoop on everything that happened from Courtney, who had also been allowed to come.

"So, she fell down and Heather… got knocked back by the other ball?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, and I had only a second to change my position…" Courtney trailed off and sighed, looking down, "it wasn't enough time to completely break the fall."

"But you still… sort of did… like, it could have been so much worse…" Sammy looked to the side in thought.

Once the ambulance finally arrived at the hospital, the first thing Sammy did was call her parents, whilst Amy was carted off to the x-ray room. It was at least a couple of hours until Courtney could go home, having already exhausted herself by telling the story to three more people. Sammy was then by herself in the waiting room for another twenty minutes until her mother arrived. It wasn't until another hour later that there was a phone call.

Amy had only her bandages left to be put on, which wasn't to be for ten minutes at the least. During that time, she was hit with various flashbacks of when she fell off, with it constantly replaying. She eventually forced herself to think about better things, like the Halloween dance in a couple of weeks. And to her surprise, one of the nurses came in just before her bandaging to tell her that her mother would be allowed in soon, along with Sammy, of course.

When that time came, however, Amy noticed that both her mother and sister looked just as drained and exhausted as she felt, yet both also looked slightly worried.

"Travis broke his ankle at hockey practise," Sammy eventually said. "He's just getting… checked now…" she yawned as she trailed off.

Amy looked up at the roof, surprised that it wasn't just her, and almost found it funny, yet she was far too tired to even giggle.

After a few minutes of just sitting in silence, the doctors finally came in to bandage Amy's arm up. Sammy stayed behind whilst their mother went off to answer another phone call, and just waited off to the side.

Before long, both girls were seated in the waiting room, and were stuck there for an hour at the most, as their father was to pick them up, but as far as the twins knew, he hadn't even left work yet.

Sammy knew that although she had homework, she wasn't going to be able to get a lot done, and was most likely going to be having an early night. Amy was the opposite, and didn't care about her homework, or the due date. All she wanted to do was just go to bed as soon as she got home. But during all that, another thought popped into her head, and she turned to Sammy with a smirk.

"Guess who's gonna be doing the dishes for like, the next two months?" she said.

* * *

 **So yes, more and more characters coming in, and there'll be even more as the story goes on. Anyway, new chapter up in another few days! (yaaaaay i get to update on a weekend day for once! :D )**


	7. Chapter 7: Costume

**Updating a bit late, sorry! I did have a pretty busy day yesterday but because of that I also kind of forgot about this... whoops.**

 **Anyway, I don't really have a lot else to say right now so just... read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Costume**

It took Amy at least a week to get used to having a cast on her arm, and she hated every single minute of it. Although it meant that she didn't have to do any house chores for a while, there was worse. She had to sit and watch multiple cheer practises, missed volleyball trials (thus not getting placed in a team), both of which Sammy didn't miss out on, and to rub the salt in the wound, Amy caught the stomach flu just a couple of days after the accident.

But now, it was only five days until the Halloween dance, which was taking place on the day itself. And to make matters worse, Amy had no ideas at all for a costume, whilst outside, Sammy's costume was just getting delivered. It was the complete opposite of what it had been the last few Halloweens.

"This is _so_ not fair," Amy grumbled as she slowly paced around her room. "I would be _so much_ better as an undead prom queen…"

As soon as she heard the delivery van drive off, Amy decided to try and find at least something, and started at her drawers. But after only a few minutes of looking through them, she gave up and sat down on her bed, glaring at the wall.

Meanwhile, Sammy was opening her package and making sure every part of her costume had been delivered, especially the bloodied "prom queen" sash and mangled tiara. "I got my costume before Amy," she muttered in a sing-song voice, grinning. "Feels so good… guess I should try it on though…"

Five minutes passed, and while Amy hadn't moved much other than to get her phone from the other side of the bed, Sammy had gotten into full costume, minus any make-up or face paint, and was looking at herself in the mirror. "Seventy dollars but so worth it…" she breathed, looking down at the torn knee-length skirt, "it'll be perfect..."

Right then, Amy came to the doorway and stopped as she saw her sister in-costume, and was quite impressed. Yet all she showed on the outside was a veil of jealousy. "I can totally wear that better," she said with a huff, slowly walking in. "Like, no one would want to see _you_ in it."

Stung by Amy's words, Sammy flinched as soon as she heard them, but didn't bother to retaliate. "Well… I guess you might be able to ask Mom if you can get one too," she replied, looking over her shoulder, "but it costs seventy dollars… and even more if you want it delivered before the dance."

"Um, no," Amy snapped, then letting out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, you know what, I've got like, nothing! I looked on that website five times, and there was nothing!"

"So-"

"Do you even _know_ how hard it is to find a costume that doesn't get in the way of an arm sling? Cause everything gets in the way!"

Sammy drew her lips into a thin line as she looked away in thought, then suddenly getting an idea. "You... could see if you can find some old stuff here for a costume…"

"But what though? What kind of costume?"

"Ugh, I don't know... you could always make your cast part of the costume, like... a hospital patient."

"Yeah, no, I've already been one of those," Amy quipped, smirking.

"Wait, I've got it!" Sammy started jumping up and down excitedly. "What about something-"

"Girls, lunch is ready!" their mother called from downstairs.

"Uh..." Sammy looked down at her costume, realizing that she'd have to get changed again, "yeah, but what about... an escaped asylum patient?"

"Escaped... asylum patient..." Amy repeated, looking away in thought.

"Like, you could use Mom's old nightgown from when she had her appendix removed, and a really old piece of fabric for a sling, and cover that in... well, red paint I guess, and... there's a lot you could do..."

Amy cocked her head and folded her arms as she contemplated her sister's idea. "That..." she began, yet struggling to come to a decision straight away, "I... I gotta think about that." She backed out of the room and turned to head for the stairs.

Sammy knew that Amy wouldn't have made a decision by the end of dinner, and waited patiently for a response. But there was nothing for the entire evening, and once ten o'clock hit, Sammy gave up and went to bed.

Three days later, it was a rather cool day, making it clear that summer was well and truly gone. And it wasn't until that day, just before cheer practise, that Amy had finally made a decision.

"So… that escaped asylum patient thing…" she said slowly as they approached the doors of the school gym.

"You're gonna do it?" Sammy asked, stopping when she saw a notice on the door. "Lights need replacing, all indoor practises moved to game gym until further notice…" she read aloud, then trailing off.

"Well I don't have a lot of choice so I… guess…" Amy shrugged as they turned around and headed back towards the main building.

And so she did. The next day after school, Amy decided to go looking for what types of clothes an escaped asylum patient would wear, going through old clothes of both her and Sammy, and even looking through her mother's drawers. By dinnertime, she had a pile of things on her bed to sort through, which even included some old face paint. "Maybe a bit of make-up too..." she muttered, staring at the pile.

Before Amy knew it, the day had come, and it was suddenly two hours until she and Sammy had to leave. And both girls were knee-deep in costume parts, face paint and make-up.

Sammy ran into the bathroom to check how her now-painted face looked, which was a pale whitish grey with dark black circles around her eyes, red paint splattered around to look like blood, with some more "dripping" from her mouth. "Okay... get changed, and then hair," she said to herself, jogging back out and over to her room.

Just a minute later, Amy went into the bathroom, having done as much of her face paint as she could with one hand. She studied herself in the mirror, cocking her head one side and then the other. "Hmm... Samey!" she called, looking over her shoulder. "I'm like, half done but I can't do any more."

Sammy immediately ran back over, still in her normal clothes. "So... eyes and stuff?"

It wasn't long until the girls were at the dance, with many commenting on both of their costumes. Amy had found a very old nightgown of hers, which had a few large holes in it, and used it along with old baggy pants of Sammy's. And instead of her hospital sling, she had a dirtied blue cloth from an old bed sheet. Both girls also had teased hair, with Amy's more so to fit with her costume.

One and a half hours in, it was time for costume prizes, which was a best dressed and most creative each for boys and girls, and was decided on other students' votes.

Sammy waited by the massive buffet table for the awards, having lost track of her friends, and also hadn't seen Amy since they arrived. "Where is she?" she muttered, looking up to the stage as the boys' awards were announced. "I carried these around for ages for nothing..." she looked down at the two cups of fruit punch she held, one of which she had drunken half of.

"And for the girls," the deputy principal began, catching Sammy's attention, "it would be a crime not to announce them together, so our best dressed _and_ most creative goes to a pair of twins, in order of the awards, undead prom queen Samantha and an escaped asylum patient, Amelia!"

Sammy gasped loudly as cheers rang out, frozen in place for a second before putting the cups down and running for the stage. And as soon as she got up there to receive her prize (mixed bag of candy), she saw Amy coming up the other side of the stage, looking quite bemused herself. They met each other's gaze for just a few seconds, and both simultaneously grinned. For once, they both came out on top.

* * *

 **I swear the boring stuff's gonna be over soon... just keep on reading and hopefully the next chapter will be updated on schedule, lol.**


	8. Chapter 8: Snow

**On time today, yaaay :D anyway, the weather's terrible here and there's nothing better than updating this thing, or writing as well. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Snow**

Amy and Sammy would have been surprised nonetheless if just one of them had won a costume prize. But after having both won a prize, neither could really stop thinking or even talking about it for a while. Yet their minds were eventually shifted to other things, such as the fact that winter wasn't far away. And with the days getting colder, it wasn't until the middle of November when there was the first weather forecast for a light dusting of snow.

Sammy sat at her desk as she flipped through her math textbook, stopping when she got to the trigonometry section. "Page… fifty-eight…" she muttered, quickly glancing at her notebook before flicking back a few more pages. "Mmm…" she sighed as a strong pasta scent wafted past her nose. "Guess dinner's nearly ready… and early…" she looked at the time on her phone, which was just a minute before six.

Downstairs, Amy was sitting by the fireplace in the living room, flicking through the television channels to find something interesting. Her gaze briefly left the screen as she saw her brother hop past on his crutches, then shifting back as she saw the six o'clock news starting up, and rolled her eyes. "Dad and Samey will want to watch this…" she said quietly, lightly tossing the remote to the side and putting her feet up on the nearby ottoman, relishing in the heat radiating from the fireplace. "Better than radio news though…"

Having heard the news starting, Sammy quickly put her pink slippers on and left the room, throwing back the hood to her panda onesie as she slowly walked down the stairs. Despite being unable to hear most of the words being said, she jogged into the living room as soon as she heard the word 'snow', and sat down cross-legged on the other side of the sofa

A few minutes into the news, Sammy left to bring their dinners out, for which Amy had to move the coffee table closer to her so that she could eat easier. And whilst the first time was just a read-over of the headlines, both girls stopped their dinner to watch what the news reporter had to say about the snow.

Sammy cocked her head slightly as she heard the latest report. "It should be snowing… now?" she said slowly, looking out the window behind her and raising an eyebrow when all she saw was heavy snow clouds. "Too dark to tell…" she muttered, turning back to the TV.

A little under an hour later, Amy went outside with a torch to look for her parka, which she hadn't used since last winter. She shuffled over to the tiny shed in the corner of the backyard, not even paying attention to the light snowflakes falling around her. She pushed the ajar door open and shone the torch inside, immediately spotting her magenta parka hanging on one of the hooks. Amy reached in and yanked it off, accidentally sending Sammy's light pink parka to the ground before shutting the door and padding back over to the house.

Sammy watched from her parents' bedroom window, having finished her math homework and was taking a quick break. She sucked in a small breath when Amy stopped and shone her torch on some of the snowflakes falling, and smiled. "There it is," she whispered as she stepped away from the window.

A few days later, the snow was still on the ground, having not melted yet, and more was soon to come that day, if not the next. And unfortunately, the cold season was also starting to kick in.

Sammy slowly walked along the footpath, looking back to check that Amy, who had come down with a cold just a day earlier, was still coming. She cringed as she heard her sister sneeze, and went to cross the road with a sigh.

Once at the bus stop, Sammy stopped to wait for Amy, casting a side glance at the empty shelter as she pulled her phone out of her satchel. "Oh em gee, it's so cold…" she breathed, shivering slightly as she zipped her purple vest up further and adjusted her white beanie.

Finally, Amy came coughing around the corner, her eyes starting to water as she coughed. "Today is totally gonna _suck_ ," she muttered miserably, holding her arm as she slowly crossed the road.

Briefly looking up from her phone, Sammy had a thought that Amy would probably be better at home for the day, and walked over to her. "Uh… don't you think you should go back home or something?" she asked, stuffing her phone into her vest pocket.

"Oh please, I'm… fine," Amy wheezed, trying to mask that she obviously wasn't. "But I…" she went into another coughing spurt before trying to continue, "I think I got…" She dropped her satchel and ran around the corner, going behind a large bush.

Sammy looked on with uncertainty as she picked Amy's satchel up from the ground, brushing the dirt and snow off it. "Yeah… she's not…" she muttered, looking down. "Maybe I should call Mom… if she hasn't... gone to get the cheese and milk already..."

Eventually stepping away from the bush, Amy wiped her eyes with her right hand, looking to her right as she heard the bus coming. "Ugh... I don't want to be on the bus feeling like this..." she muttered, then starting to slowly walk back round. "Fine, Samey's... right... I gotta go home..."

Having also heard the bus, Sammy briefly looked around before spotting Amy coming around the corner, somehow looking worse than she was earlier.

"I'm going home," she said shortly, grabbing her satchel from Sammy's waiting hand and walking off, just as a few snowflakes started to come down.

Sammy watched Amy trudge off to the end of the road, then shaking her head slightly as the bus came around the corner. "Wow..." she breathed, looking up as the snowflakes increased in numbers, "I hope the buses aren't cancelled later..."

With no Amy for the entire school day, Sammy enjoyed it a lot more than most, and had a bit of fun telling Amy's friends, who all asked of her whereabouts, that she was in fact home sick. And just as lunch break started, there was quite a reasonable layer of snow outside, with a lot of students substituting lunch for making mini snowmen and snowball fights. Even other things, such as cheer practise, didn't end up going ahead.

Sammy jogged through the game gym doors, stopping when she saw a few of the other girls standing around, still in their regular clothes. "Uh... is there no practise?" she asked hesitantly, walking over to the small group.

"Oh, hey Sammy!" Katie said cheerfully, looking up from a clipboard with a smile. "Yeah, Courtney and Heather are like, both sick and... I dunno what we're doing yet..."

"Yeah, Heather says to call it off today," another girl piped up, briefly looking up from her phone.

Sammy briefly looked behind her as more squad members ran in, and pulled her phone out, just for it to buzz with a message. She quickly unlocked her phone and saw the message was from Amy.

 _Watching Mean Girls, got a hot chocolate with marshmallows and sitting by the fire, sucks to be youuuu_

Sammy went to reply, but stopped, waiting to hear what was happening instead of cheer practise.

"Oh, can we go outside and join everyone in the snowball fight instead?" one of the freshmen asked, her voice rising in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, that would be totally awesome!" Katie replied, nodding. "Let's go now!"

Sammy was one of the first to take off towards the doors, yet on the way she quickly looked at Amy's message again, and giggled. "Yep, totally sucks to be me," she said quietly, stopping and stepping to the side as she started to type out a message, deciding to make a joke out of it.

 _Omg it totally does! We're joining in on a huge snowball fight instead of cheer practise because Heather and Courtney are both sick, and because our bio class is_ _way ahead_ _of the other_ _four_ _, Mr Larson let us play outside too! Oh, and we made sticky date pudding in home ec… with custard…_

* * *

 **Nothing to say, other than keep an eye out for the next chapter :D Christmas, here we come...**


	9. Chapter 9: Chocolate

**A little note before I start: I know I should have said it earlier, but I did forget to say that this fic is in two parts, so... a couple of weeks ago now (I think), I just added a 'part one' thing on to that, with a mini summary thing, so feel free to check it out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Chocolate**

Even at home, Amy was still enjoying herself as she sat across the sofa by the fireplace, hot chocolate in hand as she watched her movie. "Samey's missing out on _so_ much," she muttered with a smirk, just as her phone buzzed with a text. "And that will be her complaining," she chuckled, picking her phone up and unlocking it. She read the message with wide eyes, surprised that Sammy was having just as much fun. "Huh?" she said, turning away to sneeze loudly. "But I want sticky date pudding…"

The next few weeks flew by, and with Amy having gotten the cold that week, she started getting better at the exact same time as Sammy catching it. But eventually, it was all over for both girls, yet due to the weather, they were staying home a lot more at the weekends, especially once December hit.

The snow had mostly melted after about a week, but it was only a few days until another dumping of snow blanketed Toronto once again. And of course with it being December, it meant winter, and a lot of snow. But of course, it also meant Christmas.

On a partly-sunny Sunday, just over a week before Christmas, Amy decided to go out and do a bit of present shopping, starting at the mall for friends and extended family, as well as her parents.

After getting a few things, she went down to the supermarket, mainly on an errand to get some butter, but stopped at the confectionery aisle. "Samey doesn't deserve anything for Christmas," Amy muttered with a snicker. "But maybe I could get her some… _white_ chocolate." She walked slowly down the aisle, looking out for the chocolate section. She eventually stopped and reached to get some white chocolate, but retracted her hand when she saw the caramel-filled chocolate, which was on special. "Ugh, _fine_ ," she grumbled, grabbing a block of the caramel instead. "Make Samey a bit happy at least."

After going through the check-out, Amy stopped just outside the entrance to put the butter and chocolate in the backpack she was carrying, making it rather full with other things at the bottom. She looked up as someone went past, silently gasping when she saw that the person was Topher. "He walked past me..." she squeaked, looking ahead to see that he also had the work uniform for the supermarket on. "And he works here... oh em geeee," she giggled as she hastily zipped her backpack up, bumping her elbow on the nearby railing in the process. "Owww..." she winced, rubbing the sore spot with her other hand.

As soon as she got home, Amy bragged to Sammy that she'd seen Topher, and even added on that he helped her with getting her backpack properly packed, which of course he didn't. And since Sammy had only seen him a couple of times, she largely ignored her sister's rambling.

But just the next day, Sammy had gone with her mother to the supermarket whilst Amy had a check-up appointment for her arm at the doctor. Seeing it as an opportunity to find Amy a present of some sort, Sammy thought about what to get her as she followed her mother around the supermarket.

Although Sammy would sometimes strike very lucky, she never really received any thanks or acceptance of presents from Amy, and after many years of it, she'd just about given up on buying her sister anything for Christmas. But she didn't know what her parents would say to that, and didn't want to risk it.

After a lot of thinking, Sammy stopped at the confectionary aisle and looked down it, sighing. "I should give her... _something_ at least..." she muttered, briefly looking to see her mother going down a different aisle, "okay... I will..." she nodded, jogging down the aisle and pulling a block of white chocolate off of the shelf as she went past.

But as soon as Sammy got to the end of the aisle, she turned the corner and crashed into someone, sending her backwards several feet before falling back against the end of the shelf. "Ooh..." she groaned, bringing her hand to her nose as she blearily looked around for the other person.

"Crap, crap, I'm sorry!" a male voice exclaimed. "Is your nose bleeding?"

"Uh..." Sammy brought her hand away briefly and saw a couple of small splotches of blood on it, "yeah..." she replied, tilting her head upwards slightly, at which point she saw Topher standing over her with a frantic expression.

"Oh man, I'm so _sorry_!" he said, stuffing his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small, unopened packet of tissues. "Here, use these," he knelt down and opened the packet, yanking three out and giving them to Sammy.

"Thanks..." Sammy unfolded the tissues slightly and pressed them against her nose. She looked around and saw the block of chocolate lying next to her, seemingly intact. "Phew..." she breathed, grimacing as she felt the back of her head, which had hit the shelf earlier.

"You gonna be alright?" Topher asked, turning around as Sammy's mother came round the corner, stopping as soon as she saw the scene.

"I... think so..." Sammy slowly replied, trying to pull herself up with one hand, but fell back down as soon as she felt a dull pain in her ankle, grimacing again. "I think I twisted my ankle..."

Meanwhile, just down the road, Amy was walking back from the physio, glancing between her phone and the pavement ahead. "Oh em gee, it's like one more month..." she muttered as she saw at her calendar, going to January the next year and staring at the fourteenth square. "Totally need to put something there." She added an event for the day, titling it "OMG ARM CAST OFF".

As soon as Amy rounded the corner, she spotted the supermarket further ahead, and turned off down a shortcut to the car park, which only took her a few minutes. But she slowed down as she looked ahead to the building entrance, noticing two people coming through the doors, one supporting the other as they walked. "Is that Topher and... _Samey_?" she hissed, then noticing that her sister appeared to be hobbling. "Oh... what did little baby Samey do?" she chuckled, quickening her pace as she reached the first row of parks. "And where's Mom?"

Although it took a while, Amy eventually found out exactly what had happened, yet she was told it was canned apricots that Sammy had just gotten, which their mother had gone to get in the neighbouring aisle at the same time. And despite still being slightly jealous, Amy found the story quite funny.

After a week of studying and mid-year exams, it was finally Christmas Day. A lot of extended family had come round to join the festivities, and after lunch, it was presents galore.

In the middle of it all, after both opening make-up bags with a lipstick inside from a cousin, the twins were suddenly escorted upstairs by several family members, and both told to go and look in their rooms. They bolted down the hallway without thinking twice, and both stopped at their bedroom doors when they saw the mini fridges next to their desks.

"A… mini fridge?" Sammy squealed, running inside and yanking hers open, immediately spotting the present inside. "What's… that?" she called out to no one in particular, then deciding to pull it out. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down, briefly glancing at the label. "Amy…"

Amy was also seated on her own bed, and was furiously ripping into her present the best she could one-handed. But of course due to this, she was still a bit slower. "Ugh, why did Samey wrap it so tight?" she grumbled, tucking a finger under an edge when she suddenly heard her sister burst out laughing. "What…" she trailed off, and pulled more of the paper off, immediately catching a glimpse of the very familiar packaging. "I… I got some too?" she exclaimed, then falling back on her bed laughing. "What?"

* * *

 **So... yeah, although this chapter effectively took place through the month of December, it's more focused on chocolate (because chocolate, haha :D) anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Homework

**Okay, some of this was done on mobile so please excuse me for any crappy formatting or whatever, I'll fix it up when this bug gets fixed :D and sorry, this is a biiiit late... buuut enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Homework**

Christmas overall ended up going well, and although Amy rarely thanked her sister for a present, she did it multiple times, mainly necause it jad been a little while since she last had white chocolate, and missed it greatly. Mildly surprised at this, Sammy would just smile and laugh, unsure of what else to say.

Unfortunately, the holiday break was over all too qhickly, and the twins already had a sizeable amount of homework even after the first two days of the semester. Amongst that was a group biology project, which they were working on with two other girls in their class. Having been assigned completely different areas of the project, there was no need for them to work together.

Sammy paused typing to look at the time, which was quarter to nine. "Already?" she muttered, skimming over the several paragraphs she had just written up. "One more to do I guess..."

Unlike Sammy, Amy was going between her project work, which was nearly at two completed paragraphs, and texting friends. Although her part of the project was relatively easy, she didn't see the need to get it done as soon as possible. " _So_ glad Talia took the hard section," she muttered, giggling. "Would have been evwn better if Samey did it."

"I heard that," Sammy called from her room, to which Amy rolled her eyes. "But Talia and I have the same website to look at, so it wouldn't make much difference..."

"Whatever," Amy retorted as she checked her phone for messages, gasping slightly as she saw the time, and a new message. "Oh em gee, this is taking _way_ too long," she groaned as she started typing a reply.

"Uh... stop texting and do it? My phone:s still downstairs, and I'm onto my... fifth paragraph?"

"Well you've just got the longer section than-"

"Amy, yours still has to be a full page."

Amy closed her mouth and stared at her computer screen for a few seconds, suddenly dumbstruck. "Uh... what?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to see Sammy standing in the doorway.

"Mr Larson said that all the research has to come up to something like five pages for the whole group," she explained, holding up an instructiom sheet. "And..." she looked away and sighed quietly, "yeah, I guess mine _is_ the longest part, but... you still have to do a full page."

"But..." Amy began, going back to her screen and clicking on the webpags she had open, "thede's like... not a lot on here..."

Sammy cocked her head and walked over, immediately spotting the problem as soon as she saw what Amy was looking at. "I think you... _mig_ _ht_ be looking at the aring page," she said. "That's Jasmine's information... I think.'

"Oh..." Amy stared at her screen in confusion again, trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

"Actually... I'm not sure, so I'll text her and ask." Sammy backed out of the room and turned to go downstairs.

A few minutes later, Amy was still completely bemused by the situation, and had gone on Facebook to at least try and clear her head a bit. Just as she clicked on a comment textbox, she heard her sister laigh from downstairs, abd immediately got up to see what it was.

"You both did each other's sections," Sammy called, jogging up the stairs as Amy walked out to the hallway. "So she's gonna... email her stuff to one of us, and I guess you email her your stuff."

"Ew no, she can find it herself," Amy protested, pulling a face.

"Um... you do know which Jasmine I'm talking about, right?"

"Well I'm sorry, I was like, in the toilet when the groups were announced, and you've got both of their numbers, so..." Amy threw her arms up in the air out of frustration. "Which one anyway?"

Sammy exhaled deeply and looked up, hoping that their mother wouldn't have to end up calling Amy down for a talk. "I'm... talking about Jasmine from Australia, Amy," she said simply, turning to go back into her room.

Amy stood in the hallway as she stared at her sister's doorway, suddenly confused. "But… I thought it would be Jasmine McBraceface, not Jasmine the tall _freak_ …" she muttered, creasing her brow. "Okay, fine," she said in a louder tone, skulking back into her own room, just as her phone buzzed. She ran over to check it, and saw that it was a reminder for the next day. "Oh em gee yes, free arm tomorrow!" she whispered, squealing quietly.

The next day after school, the twins were to be home alone for an hour before their mother would come home, and apart from the biology project, which was due after the weekend, there was still other homework to do.

Having immediately changed into her pyjama pants and fluffy monster slippers after arriving home, Amy shuffled into the living room with her English books, pulling the hood of her sweater up as she flopped onto the fireplace end of the sofa. "First in gets the best seat," she muttered with a smirk, pulling a pen out of her satchel, which was lying on the floor.

Just a few minutes after, when Amy was already looking at the template sheet for an essay plan, Sammy wandered in with her world history books, sitting down on the other end of the sofa.

It was mostly quiet for the first half hour, with Sammy turning the TV on for background noise, and Amy going upstairs to get a small bottle of strawberry milk from her mini fridge just afterwards.

Fifteen minutes later, Amy finished the last of her drink before turning back to her notebook, briefly looking up at Sammy as she shifted her books over to the table. "What's the matter Samey, stuck?" Amy asked, smiling wryly.

"Well…" Sammy began, leaning back and stretching, "yeah, I guess."

"Oh _no_ , Samey's stuck," Amy stuck her bottom lip out as she went back to her work.

"Um, can you like, not right now?"

Amy didn't say anything for a few seconds, but eventually shrugged. "Okay, whatever then," she said shortly, continuing with her writing. But once only a minute passed, she looked up again and saw Sammy rubbing her temples, then cocking her head in thought. "Hm…" she muttered under her breath, smirking as she lightly kicked her sister in the shoulder.

"What?" Sammy asked, a visible tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing," Amy said with a shrug. "But maybe take a break or something. Oh, or try this," she stuck her notebook and pen in front of Sammy's face. "The topic is like, so easy and I've just got one more body paragraph to do stuff on."

Sammy pushed her sister's notebook away and continued reading, trying to find the answer for quite a difficult question. Amy sighed and stood up, dropping her pen and hitting Sammy on the head with her notebook.

"Take a _break_ , weirdo," she ordered, pulling Sammy's books over to the other side of the coffee table.

"Excuse me? _Weirdo_?" Sammy repeated, glaring up at Amy. "Go call Travis a weirdo, not _me_!"

Amy stepped back in surprise, then glared back after a few seconds. "Well you're a weirdo if you don't take a break like, now," she snapped, putting a hand on her hip. "Besides, Travis isn't even _here_ right now."

"You could like, leave the room or something so it's quieter?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanna turn on some Kardashians now, so no _way_ am I leaving."

Sammy looked straight ahead for a few seconds, before closing her eyes and yanking the cushion out from behind her. "Oh, you know what? Whatever!" she shouted, hurling the cushion at Amy, who narrowly dodged it with a yelp.

"Hey, no fair, I'm like one-armed here," she protested, sulking.

Sammy opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when she heard a car pulling up. "That's Mom," she said, pulling her books back over as Amy hurriedly sat back down and picked her pen up from the floor.

* * *

 **Well hopefully the bug is fixed before long, but I do have a three-day trip next week, and I have no idea what time I'll end up having for updating this so the next chapter may or may not have just as long a wait. But keep an eye out for it!**


	11. Chapter 11: Valentine

**I've been a bit slack lately... which shouldn't really be happening when I've got the whole fic finished anyway... lol. Anyway, happy reading~**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Valentine**

Most of the snow had either melted or been cleared, but as soon as that was gone, more snow came, and in large amounts.

Amy stared out one of the large windows of the school cafeteria, waiting for her friend Taylor to finish getting her lunch. "Where's… Holly?" she muttered, trying to find her other friend somewhere in the misty blur.

Despite only half the day having gone, it had dragged on a lot for many of the students, and for Amy in particular. So far she had gotten homework for every subject she had in the morning, and there were still two more to go. The only plus side to the day was that it was her first school day cast-free, yet she still had a thin bandage over her arm. Still, it made her feel a lot freer.

After another minute of waiting, Amy decided to turn around and go over to where the rest of her friends were sat, and as she got closer, she immediately could hear what the current topic of conversation was: Valentine's Day. "Oh em gee, yes…" she breathed, briefly looking up at the roof in realization.

In the past, Valentine's Day didn't mean much at all to Amy and Sammy, right up until they hit sixth grade. And from then on, there were Valentine presents coming left right and centre. Both girls got at least something each year, but Amy either claimed or threw away whatever Sammy got given, yet had been ordered by her mother to fish several chocolate boxes and even a teddy bear out of the trash over the years. And although Amy was forced to return them to Sammy, some she still secretly kept for herself.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Sammy was slowly walking along with a tray of food as she looked around for her own table of friends, which generally had a lot less people than Amy's. "What's the date?" she asked herself, stopping by an empty table to put her tray down as she checked the time and date on her phone. "Twenty days until Valentine's…" she muttered, sighing dejectedly. "And it's a weekend…"

Excitement rose even higher for Valentine's Day, which the school had planned a replacement day for due to it being in the weekend. But once a couple of weeks went past, there was bad news in the form of a looming snowstorm.

Amy's head shot up from her magazine as soon as she heard the word 'snowstorm' on the news, hurriedly shuffling around in the couch to listen. "Snowstorm… next _week_?" she exclaimed, briefly looking over her shoulder out the window. "But… Valentine's…" She looked down at her magazine blankly before going back to the TV.

Just out in the hallway, Sammy heard Amy's exclamation as she walked past, and stopped outside the dining room to think about it. "Oh…" she muttered, sighing. "School could be closed… and no… Valentine's thing…"

For the next few days, both of the girls worried about the possibility of school closing for that week, with other students at their school also talking about the snowstorm. At that point, nobody knew what was to happen.

During the weekend, Sammy started a waitressing job at the local restaurant, and with three five-hour shifts a week, Amy was delighted to not have to bother about her sister being around for part of the time, even though she still wished she'd gotten the job.

That Sunday evening, which was when Sammy started, Amy was busy looking for YouTube clips on how to make certain dishes for home economics, which she was somewhat enjoying. "Best homework _ever_ ," she said aloud with a laugh, clicking on a video as she looked out the window. "Where's the stupid snow already, it's nearly five!"

Meanwhile, down at the restaurant, Sammy finished wiping down a table and went back round to the main counter, putting the cleaning materials away as she watched two of the other staff unlock the doors. "Here goes…" she muttered under her breath, moving over to the cash register.

For the first half hour, Sammy saw the odd few people coming in, and took note of the fact that a lot of them were all dressed up in their snow gear for the soon-to-come storm. Sure enough, after that half hour, people started coming in with snowflakes on their hair or clothing, and a cold blast of wind would manage to sneak in every now and then. By the time nine o'clock hit, there was already quite a bit of snow on the ground outside, and due to the weather, there weren't so many customers in the later hours.

Having just signed off for the night, Sammy quickly got changed in the freezing cold staff change rooms, and then got her winter gear sorted, knowing that she'd most probably be walking home if it didn't stop snowing. "Fleece sweater, parka, snow pants, boots…" she muttered as she pulled her black snow pants on, slowly turning around to the bench to check that she had everything.

Twenty minutes later, back at the house, Amy went to answer the door, only to be nearly bowled over as Sammy bolted in, desperate to get inside. "Samey, watch it!" Amy exclaimed as she regained her balance.

"Okay, sorry for being cold!" Sammy snapped as she pulled her boots off, then running off to the laundry.

Amy stared after her sister for a few seconds, noticing that such a retaliation wasn't the first time it happened, yet was still unusual. "U-um…" she began, trying to figure the situation out in her head, but eventually gave up and headed back upstairs.

The next day, the twins' worst fears were confirmed: school was to be closed for the entire week, thus meaning no Valentine's event on the Friday. But despite all this, they weren't left with nothing to do, as all students had been sent the majority of what schoolwork they had for the week to do, with some of it being more information for projects.

Amy had taken her usual spot in the lounge next to the fireplace with the TV on, this time with part of a book to read. She had several thoughts about the week's closure, and was disappointed that there would most likely be no guys sending her Valentines this year, even if some were complete jerks.

In the kitchen, Sammy had just finished making a hot cocoa and was seated at the kitchen counter with her world history textbook, reading over some information. She paused to look out the window, where there was enough snow to leave her mom's car half-submerged in it, and suddenly went to thinking about Valentine's Day. "It's still a weekend…" she muttered, taking a sip of her drink. "There could be some guy to come round… I wouldn't even mind if it was something for Amy instead… dedication is good…" she smiled and went back to her textbook.

Having just gotten up to get something from upstairs, Amy had stopped to listen to her sister's thoughts, then turning back to the living room. "She… wouldn't mind?" she whispered, looking away in confusion.

But funnily enough, Sammy turned out to be right. Early in the morning on Valentine's Day, someone did drop off a present in the letterbox, which was easier to do since it was sunny that day.

Amy pushed the living room window open and hauled herself out onto the snow, quickly tightening the cord of her dressing gown as she trudged over to the gate. Once there, she almost immediately saw a red rose sticking out from one end of the letterbox, and gasped. "Oh em gee!" she squealed, yanking the little door open and pulling the rose out, along with a small box of chocolates and some bills. "Where's the note, where's the note?"

Sammy was watching from her bedroom window, holding her breath when she saw what Amy had in her hands. "Well…" she said aloud, turning away for a few seconds before suddenly hearing Amy calling her name, and went to open the window. "You got one?" she shouted, leaning out.

Amy shook her head. "It's for you! From an anonymous guy!"

Sammy shook her head a few times before realizing that she'd heard Amy right. "Wha… what?"

* * *

 **That's all for now... I'll make sure I actually update the next chapter in good time, so keep an eye out for it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Spring

**Yay for updates, on-time ones as well :D happy reading~**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Spring**

"Oh em gee, _what_?"

"What?"

It was another mostly cold day, with plenty of snow still on the ground, and more to come. Amy had been upstairs sorting out clothes to wear when she heard her sister yell out from the kitchen, and bolted out of her bedroom. "Is school closed again?" she called out as she jogged down the stairs.

"Yeah, for the whole week!" Sammy called back.

"But the home ec trip!" Amy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, waiting there for a few seconds before growling and stomping her foot down hard on the wooden floor. "Stupid snow!" she shouted, then wincing as she felt the impact sear through her leg. "Ouch…"

In the kitchen, Sammy groaned in frustration as she scrolled down on her phone to get more information, then noticing that a lot of other schools were closed, including elementary and middle schools. "Okay, Travis is gonna be stuck at home too…" she muttered, sighing and looking up. " _Great_ …"

Snow at the end of winter was a lot different compared to the start. In November and early December, the twins would normally get excited about snow, and if it was pleasant enough outside, they'd walk to wherever they needed to go, such as the mall. But now it was in the last week of February, and with two weeks' worth of being stuck at home already stacked up, more snow and no school was really the last thing Amy and Sammy wanted.

The week dragged on for both girls, and even though there was still schoolwork to do, it wasn't as much as that other week. Due to being more studious than her sister, and the restaurant being closed as well, Sammy eventually caught a bad case of cabin fever, then trying to cure it by helping her father and brother clear the driveway and part of their street. Amy eventually joined in after getting cabin feverish herself, and both girls got paid a reasonable sum of money for clearing a lot of the driveway of an elderly couple from across the road. Of course, it ended up being a very early night after a long day of work.

Once spring came, the weather really wasn't that much different for the first week, with there being only one day where the whole family went out to a restaurant in town for dinner. The day after that, which was a Thursday, it was still cold, unfortunately.

Amy hastily pulled a tissue out to blow her nose, having caught another cold a few days before. "Why do _I_ always get the cold first?" she mumbled, groaning as she screwed the tissue up and put it in the nearby bin. She was home alone for the whole day, and whilst she liked the sound of being by herself, there were still downsides, such as having no one to talk to. And, if someone was there to hear her, she would openly say that she would go as far as even talking with Sammy over the phone. "Ugh, _not_ fair…" she grumbled, then pressing 'play' on the video she was watching. "Can spring break like, hurry up already?" she asked out loud, looking over her shoulder.

Generally, there wasn't so much of a spring break if there were too many snow weeks. But fortunately, despite only having the one week after the last snow week, spring break was still going ahead. Both Amy and Sammy were itching to get off school, having only found out a little while after Valentine's Day that they were going down to Miami for a week and a half. And whilst Amy was looking forward to it, she found it very hard to wait, and tried to distract herself from the weather (and everything else) by watching videos taken at many beachy destinations around the world. Yet all it did for her was make her long for spring break even more.

But just a couple of days after that, it was spring break at last. And after another couple of days, the twins would be finally going to Miami.

Whilst Amy had plenty of time to get her suitcase ready, Sammy was working both Friday and Saturday evenings at the restaurant, giving her only the morning and early afternoon on Saturday to get packed. When Saturday did come round, a bit of a problem popped up.

Sammy dumped a huge pile of clothes on her bed and started sorting through them, trying to find all her summery clothes. But halfway through the pile, she realized that a lot of the stuff was actually Amy's. "Moooom…" she groaned, sighing. "Every time…"

Across the hallway, Amy had her own stack of clothes to sort through, and as soon as she crouched down to pick up a pair of socks (that had fallen on the ground), she saw several clothes in her pile that belonged to Sammy. "Ugh, Mom!" she shouted, knowing that only their brother was home at the time.

"Have you got my stuff too?" Sammy called from her room.

"Yeah, and it's all mixed up with my stuff," Amy replied, crossing her arms and glaring down at the pile.

Sammy looked back down at her bed, knowing that Amy would throw something of hers in any minute. "Ugh, so annoying when she does that…" she muttered under her breath, sighing quietly. "Wait…" she looked up as an idea came to her, "I could… do it instead…" she mused, then looking down at the clothes again. "Okay, fine. Amy needs to learn a lesson."

Meanwhile, Amy had already gone through some of the clothes, and for those that were almost exactly the same, she just looked for a small piece of red ribbon sewn onto a seam to confirm that it was her sister's. "Uh… Samey's…. Samey's…" she muttered as she sorted through several singlets, putting them in smaller piles. "Sa- mine… mine, Samey's…" she picked up the last singlet, just as she felt something soft hit her head. "What the…" she looked up to see Sammy walking back across to her room. "Hey, that's my job, loser!" she shouted, grabbing the t-shirt that hit her from the floor.

"Well two can play!" Sammy shouted back as she reappeared with a pair of Amy's shorts, then lazily throwing them across so that they landed on the ground near Amy's fridge.

Amy stared at her shorts, completely baffled by how Sammy was acting. But if that was how it was going to be, then she was not going to turn down the opportunity to put her sister back in her place. "Then it's totally on!" Amy growled, storming over to pick her shorts up, just as she heard another piece of clothing hit the floor.

It ended up going on for several minutes, and was nothing more than just clothes being tossed between rooms. Sammy made sure Amy had to pick up every single thing from the ground, even making her go out to the hallway to get one half of a brand-new bikini. On the flipside, all the things Amy threw either landed in Sammy's hands, on her head or on the floor, with the most being on her head.

Amy, who somehow had less of Sammy's clothes than vice versa, was finished quickly and immediately went downstairs to find herself some lunch. "Okay, um…" she muttered, pulling the fridge open to see what leftovers there were. "Ooh, lasagne," she giggled, pulling out a dish with a lid on it.

Upstairs, Sammy looked at the last few things she had left that were Amy's: two pairs of denim shorts and a bright pink dress. "What could-" she began, but cut herself off when she got an idea, "oh…"

Five minutes later, Sammy stood in the doorway of Amy's room as she looked around. In those five minutes, she had taken all of Amy's folded clothes and strewn them all around the room, with a couple of things even out in the hallway. She smiled at her handiwork and went back across to her room to start packing.

Downstairs, Amy was slowly eating her lasagne as she scrolled through her Facebook newsfeed on her phone. "Samey better be finished now, the slowpoke," she grumbled, completely oblivious to the fact that Sammy had turned her bedroom into a bomb site.

* * *

 **So it's slow, but Sammy's getting there on standing up to Amy. Next stop: Miami!**


	13. Chapter 13: Miami

**Out of the cold and into the warm! Happy reading~**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Miami**

Amy wasn't in fact the first to discover her messy room, and while she tried to explain to her mother that her brother was probably the one who did it, she never got anywhere and it was deduced as a sort of rage Amy had. And all through that, Sammy just quietly packed her suitcase as she listened to the conversation.

About fourteen hours later, it was off to the airport at half past four in the morning, and whilst Amy spent most of the time awake, Sammy slept for the whole car ride, which was only an hour's drive, but after finishing late at the restaurant the previous night, more sleep was good.

Just as they pulled into the airport, Amy shifted around to get her backpack from under her feet, but once getting up, Sammy had flopped to the side and was leaning on Amy's shoulder. "Ugh, Samey!" she hissed, lightly shoving her sister's head away.

"Huh?" Sammy woke up from the shove, and blinked multiple times as she tried to gather her bearings. "Are we… there?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, but you kinda fell on me in your sleep," Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

It was a quick run through the airport, with both girls getting a milkshake each after check-in. And before long, it was off to the plane for a three-hour flight down to Miami.

Amy drank the last of her milkshake before throwing the cup in a nearby bin, then following her father onto the air bridge. "Miami, Miami, Miami…" she hummed quietly, letting out a small squeal. "Sun, beaches, shopping, hot guys… oh em gee…"

Further behind, Sammy slowly walked onto the air bridge, still at least trying to keep herself awake. "Why did I say yes to that shift?" she muttered, yawning for what felt like the millionth time. "Guess I'll sleep on the plane too…"

And so she did. Seated at a window seat next to her mother, Sammy had fallen asleep before the flight reached cruising altitude. As for Amy, she went straight to watching a movie on the screen in front of her. Before they knew it, the plane touched down in Miami, and it was a rush to get their bags as soon as possible so that they could change into cooler clothes.

Amy lugged her suitcase out of the toilets, having changed from jeans and a woollen sweater to a tank top and shorts. "Ugh, I just wanna go to the beach like, now," she grumbled, looking around for her parents. "Where's the taxi stop thing?"

A half-hour taxi ride later, they were finally at their accommodation, and the girls had their eyes set on the massive beach right outside. So in record time, they got changed again, this time into their bikinis, and raced out to the beach.

"Oh em gee, yes!" Amy cheered as soon as she reached the sand, throwing her towel and sunglasses down and heading for the sea. Sammy quickly followed suit, also putting a book on top of her own things.

For the first few minutes, the girls slowly went in, eventually going deeper and deeper once it got warm enough. And after a while, another group of girls joined them in the sea, and since they all seemed to be mostly different in personality, Amy and Sammy hung out with three each.

Amy turned back to go to the shore, having decided that the fun was over after several guys showed up. But just as she reached dry sand, she felt someone grab her wrist and was stopped in place.

"Amy… there's a… hot guy…" Sammy said from behind her, sounding out of breath.

"Hot guy?" Amy repeated, pulling her arm back and spinning around. "Where- oh em gee he is _hot_ ," she hissed, eyes locked on a muscular boy with dark red hair. "Okay, let's go sunbathe and… watch him," she said, turning back around and strutting off towards where their towels were.

Sammy was slow to follow, still looking back at the guy. "Ooh…" she breathed, then gasping as the guy suddenly saw her. "Oh em gee," she squeaked quietly, blushing and running off to catch up with Amy.

Unfortunately after twenty minutes of sunbathing, the guy had gone, leaving the twins with nothing to do other than go back to their hotel room.

A couple of days later, Amy and Sammy had the day to themselves, and had caught a bus to central Miami. The weather, despite still being sunny, was to be slightly cloudy for most of the day, giving the girls an opportunity to explore the city.

Amy slowly walked inside a make-up store, going straight to the back where all the lipsticks were. "Oh em gee there's so many colours…" she muttered, looking at the large section of pinks. She briefly looked over her shoulder, just in time to see Sammy wandering into the store. "Oh great, she's following," Amy groaned, turning back to the lipsticks. "How am I gonna get her lost when I like, need a lipstick really bad?"

Sammy looked towards the back of the store, noticing Amy by the lipsticks, trying to be discreet. "Okay, so Amy wants to get me lost," she said quietly, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. "That's like, totally fine. I'll just come back here later." Sammy dropped her arms to her sides and walked out of the store in a huff.

Amy was quick to notice that Sammy had left, and relaxed, knowing that she now had plenty of time. And after purchasing two lipsticks, she left the store and went down to a smoothie bar. "Oh em gee, they have caramel milkshakes…" she breathed, squealing quietly. "Wonder if Samey's seen this yet…" She pulled her phone out and immediately dialled her sister's number.

Sammy, who had gone over to the other side of the street, thus having not seen the smoothie bar, was busy looking through clothes. She pulled a lemony yellow top off a hanger, just as she heard her phone ringing. "That… could be Mom…" she muttered, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her phone, only to see that Amy was calling. "Oh, go _away_ ," she said aloud, jamming her thumb on the 'decline call' button before going to turn her volume off.

Back across the road, Amy stepped back when she heard the voicemail only after a few rings. "Oh em gee, Samey, _rude_ ," she grumbled, sending Sammy a message.

 _Hey loser, there's a place that does caramel milkshakes_

Sammy however never heard the message, leaving Amy to try and go find her herself. But after at least ten minutes of walking and jogging, she suddenly found herself a long way from the shopping district. "Where's this?" she wondered, looking to her phone. "Ugh, twenty-five percent battery…" she groaned. "Travis and Samey just _had_ to hog the chargers this morning."

Meanwhile, Sammy had not strayed from the street she was on, and was slowly making her way down one side of it, then planning to go back on the other side. By this point, she already had a couple of shopping bags, and was currently stopped at a sushi bar to get lunch. "Wonder if Amy's having fun without me," she muttered, giggling at the thought. "Bet she just got herself lost instead."

Amy was in fact well and truly lost, and was starting to panic. "What street is this?" she asked aloud, frantically looking around for a street sign while she tried calling Sammy again. "And why won't you answer your stupid phone?" she added angrily as she ended the call. "This is… ugh!"

A few minutes later, Sammy had finished her lunch, and decided to slowly make her way back to the bus stop, popping into several other shops along the way. But after twenty minutes, she still hadn't seen Amy. "Okay, I better call her," she said, pulling her phone out to ring her sister.

A few streets away, Amy had given up and was sitting on the pavement, trying to call her mother but getting no answer there either. "Ugh, this sucks!" she shouted, not caring if people stared at her. But just then, the phone rang. "Oh, _finally_!" Amy exclaimed, answering the call within seconds. "Where the heck are you and why were you not answering my calls?"

" _Well if you wanna get me lost then you've got another think coming!_ " Sammy said on the other end of the line. " _But are you lost now?_ "

"Well duh." Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't even know what street I'm on!"

" _Okay, I'm still on Flagler, so just… try and find a sign and I'll look the street up._ "

* * *

 **Not quite finished in Miami yet, one more chapter to go there. Keep an eye out for it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sunburn

**Oops, haven't updated in a while, lol, but here's the next one! Feel the burn... the sunburn**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Sunburn**

The first week of the holiday went smoothly, and despite Amy getting lost in the city, it didn't take Sammy long to find her. They went to the city again the next day, this time with their mother, and fortunately nobody got lost.

Both girls signed up for surfing lessons, which started on the Saturday. That first lesson ended up going well, yet Amy decided to stay out a bit longer, just because she thought the instructor was hot. But coupled with some sunbathing later on, she ended up getting sunburnt pretty badly on her shoulders.

The day after, Amy woke up to find something very sore, and she groaned as she tossed around in bed, trying to figure out what it was. But when she brought her hand to her shoulder, she realized that the straps of her pyjama top were rubbing on her skin. "Ugh…" she mumbled, pulling both straps down and turning over.

Across the room, Sammy, who was asleep, slowly woke up with Amy's tossing and turning, and yawned as she reached over to look at the time on her phone. "Quarter to eight…?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Oh…"

Eventually, both girls were up and eating breakfast, with Sammy sitting at the outside table with their parents and brother, and Amy stuck inside as ordered by her mother. "No fair…" she grumbled, looking down at her cereal. "Samey better get some sunburn too…"

After breakfast, Amy went to get dressed, and tried putting a t-shirt on, as she knew it could be a bit softer on her sore shoulders. But unfortunately, the shoulder seams still rubbed, and she threw her top off, then going for a soft beach shirt, which was a bit better at least, but it still rubbed a little. "Ugh, I need to go buy a strapless tank top…" she muttered, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at her suitcase.

It eventually got hotter, to which Amy decided to try her bikini top. But once again, the cords tied around her neck rubbed quite annoyingly hard at the points between her neck and shoulders. Yet this problem was easier solved, as Amy merely pulled the cords off so that it was strapless. "This is gonna _suuuck_ ," she said, looking at the pile of many things she'd tried to wear.

The next day, which was their last beach day, Amy followed Sammy down to the beach, yet of course found herself stuck under a beach umbrella while her sister had fun in the sea. Fortunately, she did bring her phone with her, so she still did have something to do at least.

Out in the water, Sammy dived under a small wave and came up again, coming face to face with one of the girls she'd met yesterday – Kitty. "Oh, hi!" she said, laughing.

"Oh hey!" Kitty said cheerfully, grinning and waving. "We're about to start up a game of beach volleyball, you wanna play?"

"Sure!" Sammy replied, briefly looking over at her sister, who didn't seem to be paying attention to anything other than her phone. "My sister… _would_ like to come and play, _but_ she kinda stayed outside too long on Saturday, because the surfing instructor was pretty hot."

"So she got sunburnt?"

"Pretty badly on her shoulders."

"Ouch," Kitty cringed, then looking over to where a couple of guys were setting a net up. "Anyway, the game's gonna be over there," she began, pointing at the area, "but we've like, only got five people now so we still need three more."

"Okay, that's fine!" Sammy nodded. "I've gotta go buy Amy something, all she's eaten is breakfast," she shrugged, then wading back across to the shoreline. "Ice cream, chips… or something…" she muttered, looking around, only to see the same guy both she and Amy had been _quite_ interested in a few days ago. "Oh em gee, he's still here!' she squealed quietly, then starting to run once she reached dry sand.

Having also managed to notice him, Amy was staring at the guy with her phone still in her hands, suddenly dropping it when she heard Sammy calling out to her. "What?" she called back impolitely as she picked her phone up.

"Do you want some… food?" Sammy asked as she stopped, bending down and reaching into the beach bag for her wallet. "I've only got a few minutes, I got invited by Kitty to join a beach volleyball game."

"Ew," Amy made a face, still mad at the fact that she was unable to join. "But… um, I don't know, just a vanilla ice cream or something. Maybe a berry soda too."

Having found her wallet, Sammy ran off towards the hotel, disappearing inside for several minutes before coming out with two berry sodas and an ice cream. She dropped Amy's off before heading for the volleyball area, where there were now several people gathered.

Amy locked her phone and decided to watch the game, gasping when she saw the same guy from earlier appeared to be joining them, and was also on Sammy's team. "Oh em gee, he better not get close to her," she hissed, taking a sip of her drink.

As the game went on, Amy was somewhat proved wrong, and was shocked and envious to see that Sammy was talking and laughing with the guy between rounds. And at one point, both dived for a pass, but ended up landing on top of each other, yet Sammy only just managed to get it up, only for it to hit the net. Both laughed it off and went on with the game, the scores now even. In the final ten seconds of the game, a guy on the other team lobbed a pass over the net, which Sammy ended up having to walk backwards to try and get it. But before she realized it was probably too late, the guy (who was nearby) lifted her up just in time for her to smack the ball back over the net and score the winning point.

Amy had watched the entire last pass open-mouthed, then shaking her head. "No, Samey's _not_ getting with him," she said to herself. "He's probably either local or from somewhere in the States anyway…" she sighed in exasperation, wishing that she never got herself sunburnt in the first place.

Later that day, Amy finally had a chance to go out onto the beach, which was just as the sun was setting. With a family-friendly beach party coming up, there were already quite a lot of people hanging round the beach. "Okay, where did Samey even go?" Amy asked herself, looking around in the dim light for her sister. "It's like, twenty minutes until the party starts…"

The beach party ended up going very well, and the next day was spent in the city, with lunch and dinner out. And the day after that, it was finally time to head home.

Amy walked into the bathroom at the airport and looked at herself in the mirror, quickly adjusting her off-the-shoulder tank top to make sure it wasn't in any way hurting her shoulders. "Ew, it's starting to peel…" she grumbled as she stepped closer to have a look at her left shoulder. "Hm…" she walked out of the toilets and saw Sammy standing with all their carry-on bags. "Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"Getting coffees and stuff I think," Sammy replied, pointing towards a large café, the motion bringing the bottom of her t-shirt up and exposing her sunburnt lower back.

Amy brought a hand to her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing, but eventually pointed it out. "You're like, burnt, right there," she snickered, stepping forward and jabbing a finger at the area.

"Huh?" Sammy felt under her top and winced when she felt the sunburn there. "Okay, thanks Amy," she said, rolling her eyes.

Since Amy had told her about it, Sammy couldn't stop thinking about it being there, and even worse, couldn't lean back on any seats without it hurting, especially not on the plane. "Why?" she muttered, looking around to see if anything could be put behind her, such as a cushion, yet there was nothing. "Too hot for a sweater…" she sighed, knowing that getting changed at Toronto was the only answer.

* * *

 **And that's all for now, next chapter should be up sooner rather than later, heheh. Keep an eye out for it though!**


	15. Chapter 15: Prank

**Okay, April Fools' time! And a pretty good prank too. That aside, happy reading~**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Prank**

Neither of the girls were too happy about coming back to Toronto, as it meant more cold weather for a time. But fortunately, since April was nearing, it was slowly but surely starting to warm up. And of course by then, all signs of snow were completely gone, and there was also only very little forecasted for the next week.

As soon as spring break finished, it was back onto the usual routine, with not a lot new happening. But near the end of the week, applications opened for two different scholarships for a prestigious boarding school in Montreal, only open for freshmen and sophomores.

Sammy looked up from her tuna salad as soon as she heard the principal's announcement, and gasped when he added that the sophomore qualifying test was the next day. "That's a Tuesday…" she muttered, checking her phone for the date. "I could do that…"

Sure enough, the next day, Sammy went to cheer practise, which consisted of setting up desks for the test. Afterwards, she was able to put her name down early, and then waited as more and more students were piling in.

Amy, who didn't have much of an idea on where her sister was due to missing cheer practise for a study session, didn't bother to even ask anyone. "She's probably gone home sick," she muttered under her breath, then turning to the next page in her biology textbook. "But that'd be weird," she added, looking to the desk behind her and seeing no one there. "Ellie and Scarlett aren't here either… and they were at homeroom…"

It wasn't until long after dinner that night that Amy found out where Sammy actually had been, yet since it had nothing to do with her, she didn't ask any questions. And two days later, on the same day as the freshman qualifying test, the list for sophomores who qualified was put out.

While on her way to geography, Amy stopped when she got to the massive school noticeboard, where a lot of people were gathered. "Why are there so many people here?" she grumbled, momentarily forgetting about the list and trying to push past the crowd. But before she could even make it past, she heard her phone receive a message. "Um…" Amy stepped back and pulled her phone out of her satchel, noticing that the message was from Sammy.

 _Can you check if I'm on the qualifier list thing? I'm just on the other side of the school for English and don't have time to come and check it…_

"Qualifier… what?" Amy raised an eyebrow before suddenly remembering the test. "Oh, _that_. Boring," she rolled her eyes, then stepping towards the crowd, which was slowly thinning out due to a classroom door opening. Amy decided to wait where she was, until the rest had gone into the classroom. "Ugh, finally," she muttered, walking up to the noticeboard and looking at a four-page list of names. "Um… Williams, Williamson… Willis…" Amy scanned the last page and saw three names with that surname, the third being Sammy. She quickly took a photo of the paper and sent it to Sammy, along with a message afterwards.

 _Yeah you're in_

Merely a week after, Sammy ended up taking home a prospectus for the boarding school, and several study booklets for four main subject areas, which were English, sciences, maths, and social studies. Amy was only mildly surprised at the fact, but otherwise she couldn't care less, and decided not to talk to Sammy much for a while.

But, on the night before April Fools', Sammy was thinking about the next day whilst taking a quick break from homework, and suddenly got an idea from it. "Oh..." she muttered, stopping at the top of the stairs and looking back at Amy's closed bedroom door. "Well..." she sighed and turned around, jogging to the end of the hallway and knocking on the door.

"What?" Amy called from inside. "Wait, just come in."

Sammy slowly opened the door and went inside, suddenly trying to hide the smirk on her face. "I've got... an idea for tomorrow," she said, sitting down on the floor.

"For April Fools?" Amy guessed, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms. "Well what then?" she asked, standing up.

"First off, uh... we're kinda gonna need a bit of extra make-up, and we'll have to a clothes swap for the day."

"But what- oh. Ohhh..." Amy sat down again as she quickly caught on to what Sammy was trying to say, a smirk of her own playing round on her face. "Keep going," she said, nodding.

"So if you try to... cover up your beauty mark, and I... uh, make one up for me," Sammy paused to think about what else there was to say, "and um-"

"I'm totally in," Amy interrupted, noting the slightly weird look she got from her sister. "What? We're like, the last people anyone would expect to pull a prank, it'll make the entire grade go nuts," she shrugged. "But um..." she grabbed her phone and checked the time, which was quarter to eight, "we should practise the make-up."

April Fools finally came, and the twins were all ready for the day, with five minutes to spare until they had to leave.

"Okay, this is like, weird," Amy laughed, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror and running a finger over her now-invisible beauty mark. "Are you done moving your stuff over?" she called out to Sammy, who was in her bedroom.

'Yeah, I finished a few minutes ago," Sammy called back, doing up Amy's satchel after putting her own things in there. "We've got five minutes though."

Before long, the girls were on the bus to school, and had already fooled numerous people. Amy's friends were about to berate Sammy on why she was sitting in the middle of the bus, yet Amy called them down to the back just in time, then explaining what the deal was. Only a couple managed to catch on, however.

And if the bus wasn't any crazier, school was just as bad, if not worse. With a lot of pranks set up already by the seniors, Amy and Sammy found themselves caught up in a lot of it, such as joining half of their biology class to try and find the other half, who were all in a completely different classroom that turned out to be locked when they finally found it.

Even once midday came and went, the girls weren't bothered to change back into their own clothes, and decided to keep it going for as long as possible. Although there weren't a lot of people left in their grade that didn't know about it, there were others in other grades. And a double cheer practise was where the prank really shone.

Amy and Sammy ran into the school gym, and went through to get changed as per usual. None of the other girls in the changing room at the time even spared them a glance, all presuming that everything was normal. That was, until practise started proper.

"Hold on…" Courtney began once the squad had gotten into their starting formation for the routine, "there's a couple in the… wrong places."

"But I… always go here?" Amy said slowly, getting weird looks from the majority of the other girls.

"Well I don't know what's happened, but whatever did, Amy and Samey are just in each other's spots," Heather said with a slight shrug. "So they just need to swap."

Amy looked back and nodded at Sammy, who walked over to where Heather and Courtney were standing, then pulling out a folded piece of paper from her sleeve and pressing it into Courtney's hand.

"That'll kinda explain what happened," Amy said as Sammy stepped back to her place in the formation. "I know it's like, past midday but whatever," she shrugged.

"Oh yeah, and you gotta read it aloud," Sammy added, nodding.

The next half-hour, in short, involved a lot of questions and a lot of photos, half of which taken by the school magazine team, and as for the twins, a lot of laughing.

* * *

 **This was possibly a bit vague in some places, but I wrote this chapter what, four to five months ago? But whatever, I'll stop myself before I start rambling. So keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Caught

**Okay, so... I think I just got really lazy for a few months, oopsies... but just yesterday (after having it planned for a little while) I ended up writing another extra chapter to slot in. And to be honest, I think this is my favourite so far, hahaha :D**

 **Anyway, I'll shut up now, you go and enjoy this terribly overdue update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Caught**

Sammy flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, then laughing slightly. "I can't believe it actually rocked," she muttered, looking to the doorway. "And Amy enjoyed it… she enjoyed one of _my_ ideas…" She sighed and smiled, then reaching for her phone.

For the rest of the day, Sammy found herself in quite a good mood, which wasn't brought down by her brother putting a spider on her desk, or even Amy attempting to shoo her out of the living room when a friend came over for dinner. But Amy didn't have any luck, mainly because of Sammy's positive mood, but also that her friend was the only one from her group that actually treated the twins equally, yet still used Samey.

Once the Easter holidays started, it was to be mostly quiet for the girls, other than a cheer team meeting at the park, which was to be followed by lunch at the twins' house.

Sammy stopped just at the entrance to the park as she read a long text from her friend, sighing at the end. "What else can I do?" she mumbled, looking up as tears pricked her eyes. "She's so far down now… talking to Haylee will get nowhere, I'm just as inferior to her… Amy wouldn't even-"

"Samey, come on!" Amy called impatiently from several yards ahead, startling Sammy slightly. "We're the last to arrive- wait, Haylee and Nadine aren't there yet…"

Looking at her phone, Sammy read the text once more before coming to a snap decision. "Nadine's sick," she called back in reply as she ran up to join her sister. "Fever or something. She wants to come but her mom's not letting her." She inwardly sighed as she knew that all she said was in fact a lie, but at that point she didn't care. "She still thinks fevers are contagious," she added in a low voice, chuckling slightly.

Amy stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging and continuing towards the group of girls sprawled out on a large square of turf. "Pathetic," she muttered, smirking. "But why would a forty-year-old mom believe fevers are contagious? And why does Nora still believe?"

Eventually the meeting was well underway, and whilst the competition week in a couple of months was the main topic of conversation, it eventually changed to what happened a couple of days ago.

"Anyway," Heather began, turning to the twins, "your… uh, swap on April Fools… that was actually a good prank."

"You like, totally got all of us, I was so confused," Katie added with a giggle.

"Oh, thanks," Amy immediately replied, quickly casting a look at Sammy when she opened her mouth to protest. "I was just looking at Samey's clothes to find something for Thursday, and then I thought-"

"No you weren't," Sammy suddenly interrupted, prompting a few quiet gasps, and Amy to stare at her in shock. " _I_ was sitting in the kitchen thinking about maybe watching Freaky Friday, then thought about what would happen if Amy and I had a body swap. And then I remembered April Fools was the next day, and thought that we could do a clothes swap, and… yeah, it pretty much went off from there. We practised the make-up three times, and sorted out clothes for the morning, and even put our stuff in each other's bags."

"That's good and all, but if you wouldn't mind letting Amy finish the story," Heather told her, to which Amy smirked.

"But she was just spitting out a lie," Sammy said indignantly, smirking herself as she heard her sister gasp loudly. "It was my idea, and I'm claiming it this time."

"Samey, you didn't do…" Amy began, but trailed off as she found all eyes on her. "I… she had nothing to do with that," she said, smiling nervously. "I actually was-"

"Amy, I would totally love to side with you, but I was there when Samey was telling my sister what the deal was with it," one of Amy's friends piped up, shaking her head.

"Well of course you'd say that," Amy snapped, glaring at her friend. "Someone back me up, it was my idea!"

"Um, I heard it too," another girl said, shifting around. "The loser speaks the truth."

"It was my idea, wasn't it, Amy?" Sammy teased, tilting her head. "I can't believe this is happening," she quickly muttered under her breath, mentally squealing.

Frantically looking at each of the others, but all of them shaking their head, Amy eventually screamed and leapt up, running off behind a large tree. "This is so not fair!" she wailed.

"Don't go all Taylor on us now," the same friend called out with a laugh, Sammy giggling along as well. "I think she'd be proud though."

Amy refused to talk to Sammy for the rest of the day, and didn't answer whenever either of her parents asked what was going on, to which her sister just said that "stuff happened that she wasn't happy about". And though she wanted to try and twist the story again, Amy couldn't be bothered.

A few days later, however, Amy was completely over it and was back to her usual self. Though still, she thought about what happened at the cheer team meeting, and thought back to other times when Sammy had clapped back at some of her doings, or an insult or complaint. She wondered if there would be ever a chance to put her sister back into her place, but didn't know how long it would take. "She's getting good," she grumbled as she put her phone down and lay back on her bed, staring at the roof and turning up her music a little.

Meanwhile, Sammy was still relishing in her triumph over Amy, yet still wondered if it would last much longer. "Amy's quick, she might get back at me…" she muttered as she sat down at her desk, quickly checking her phone. "Unless I… do another thing… but what?" She stared out the window for a few seconds, then sighing. "Maybe I should try to think of something after I do my homework… wait…" Sammy trailed off as she looked between her maths notebook and her phone. "Homework… phone… school… oh." She smirked as the words started coming together.

"You gonna get Amy's phone confiscated in class?" her brother called from outside, to which Sammy yelped and immediately shushed him. "What?"

"I don't know what Amy's doing in her room, she might hear!" Sammy hissed. "But yeah! And my phone too, but she's dumb enough to text me after that and laugh at me."

Once the Easter holidays were finished, it was back to school, and as for Sammy, time to put her plan into action. "Maybe twenty minutes in," she muttered as she stopped outside her biology classroom, opening the door and smiling. "This will either be great or a total fail."

Once the class did start, Sammy ensured she had her phone within easy reach, and made sure that Amy, who was sitting in front of her, was none the wiser. Due to a few absences, seating plans had changed a little, so Scarlett, a smart redhead with glasses, had been put next to Amy.

Exactly twenty minutes in, Sammy pulled her phone out and unlocked it, then going onto Facebook. For a few minutes she scrolled through her newsfeed, but surprisingly got no call to bring her phone to the teacher's desk. She looked up in confusion, only to see that Amy was sitting at an odd angle and staring at Scarlett's book, the other girl having left to go to the bathroom. "Seriously?" Sammy breathed. "Scarlett said she'd had enough of people copying her work." She switched to her camera, quickly taking a photo of the scene, which was, in fact, enough to get the teacher's attention.

"Phone in the box, Samantha," he said briefly.

Sammy sighed as she got up, slowly walking over to the teacher's desk and putting it in the box in the corner.

Quickly pausing what she was doing, Amy quietly snickered as she pulled her own phone out of her pocket, not even noticing the teacher examining the photo that Sammy had left open on hers, and sent her a text.

 _Haha you loser_

"Your phone too, Amy," the teacher immediately said as the message buzzed in. "And lunchtime detention for copying Scarlett's work. Thank you Samantha, you can collect your phone in ten minutes."

Sammy's mouth dropped open in amazement, then watched a shocked Amy shuffle over to drop her phone off. "Wow," she muttered under her breath, grinning and ignoring her sister's death glare as she continued on with her work.

* * *

 **So basically I just figured that I didn't have enough chapters with Sammy actually standing up to her sister, and I thought this was a hilarious way to do it.**

 **Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all, and a happy New Year!**


	17. Chapter 17: Determination

**I updated something on time? That's pretty novel... lol :D anyhow enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Determination**

Amy pushed the ajar main door open without a word and went straight upstairs, not even taking note of Sammy being in the kitchen. And although Sammy had heard her go past, she didn't think too much of it.

Just earlier, Amy had been at the local park to meet up with one of the four seniors from the cheer squad, which turned out to be Courtney. And whilst there, she found out that she was one of three options for the next flyer for the squad. But just after the lunchtime detention the previous day, she was also asked if she wanted to do extra training to improve her track performance. Amy was surprised and pleased to receive both opportunities, but both were time-consuming, meaning that she'd have to choose one or the other. And she had until cheer practise the next day to make the decision.

Amy stayed in her room for a lot of the afternoon, mulling over her decision. She eventually realized that she needed to talk to someone else about it, rather than possibly getting herself worked up over it. There was still a bit of a problem, however. A lot of her friends were all busy with other things, and Amy had admitted to herself a while ago that some of them gave terrible advice. Her parents were also not at home at the time, and she knew for a fact that her brother would be absolutely useless. That only left Sammy, who she still hadn't quite forgiven, and was also busy studying. But after waiting for a couple of hours for her sister to have another study break, Amy gave up and decided that she had to do it on her own.

The next day, Sammy, who hadn't quite thought about finding out what was going on, was surprised to find Amy unusually quiet on the bus ride to school, and even more so when she told her friends she wasn't in the mood for a lot of talking. Sammy got asked about it several times, only to say that she had no idea what Amy had going on.

Once lunchtime came around, Amy went to cheer practise earlier than usual, having finally come to some sort of decision. And when she got to the school gym, both Heather and Courtney were already there.

"So with-" Courtney began as she turned around, but cut herself off when she saw Amy walking over. "Oh, hi Amy!" she called out to her, waving. "You're early so… I'm guessing you've made your decision?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded as she stopped, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "I'll… um… I'll go for the flyer training."

Heather spun on her heel to face Amy as soon as she finished talking. "You will?" she exclaimed. "Because Carly _just_ texted to say that she can't, her mom ended up getting that job in Tampa."

"Oh…" Amy exhaled deeply, looking up at the roof. "Well um… phew?" she shrugged, laughing nervously.

Amy was relieved to have the weight of the decision off of her shoulders. But she still felt bad for not choosing the extra track training, and didn't see a way around it.

On the bus home after school, Sammy, having found out about Amy's dilemma during cheer practise, suddenly got an idea. "The park…" she muttered, shifting around in her seat to try and find where Amy was, eventually spotting her on the left side of the very back seat. "Amy!" she tried calling out, yet to no avail. "Okay… I'll tell her later…"

Later, once the twins arrived home, Amy went straight into the kitchen looking for an afternoon snack. Sammy quickly followed, yet sat down at the kitchen counter instead.

"When's the bio homework due again?" Amy called while looking through the pantry.

"Um…" Sammy paused to try and recall the date, "I think it was Thursday?" she replied. "But I won't be doing any now, and… I got an idea on the bus."

"What for?"

"I'll explain later, but we'll need to… get changed into other stuff."

"Um…" Amy backed out of the pantry with a muesli bar, then turning to face Sammy with a confused expression, "why?"

Exactly ten minutes later, Amy was in her training clothes for track running, and was standing with Sammy at the entrance to the same park she'd gone to yesterday. "What, now?" she exclaimed.

"Well if you… wanna get better at track as well, then after school's the only time to do it," Sammy replied, shrugging. "But I've got my phone for keeping time, and… the track's all made up here anyway."

Amy stared ahead blankly for several minutes, trying to think over what was happening. She knew this was a chance to get her track performance up alongside her flyer training. On the other end of the stick, she would much rather someone else be training her other than Sammy, especially after the recent events.

"I've taken the afternoon off from studying so… do you want to get a higher placing in the track event or what?" Sammy asked, looking in her sister's direction.

"Uh…" Amy began before dropping her arms down to her sides and sighing, realizing that if she did want to do better, there wasn't a lot of choice, "whatever, I guess?"

Before she knew it, Amy had already done two sixty-metre sprints (with a five minute break in between), and managed to shave a fourth of a second off her first time. But after another five minutes, she did a third sprint of the same length. And by that time, she found herself quickly getting tired. "Why are we doing this now?" she complained as she finished the third sprint, then flopping onto the grass.

"Well after school is the only time!" Sammy called from the other end of the track. "Or maybe weekends too!"

Later in the evening, Amy watched a video of her first sprint, then compared it with a video of Sammy doing a sprint, which had been taken several weeks ago. She noticed that there was a very slight difference between their running styles, yet couldn't pinpoint what it was. However, all that made her do was feel even more determined to better herself at sprints.

So for a couple of days, Amy went with Sammy to the park after school, and along with doing practise sprints, there was the odd other workout thrown in the mix. Amy wasn't sure about it all, and didn't really like being coached by her sister for multiple reasons. But she also knew that it was currently the only way to at least get her somewhat better, so she forced herself to keep at it. And on the second day, the length of the practise sprints had extended to a hundred metres.

"That's like a whole second off!" Sammy exclaimed after stopping the timer on her phone, grinning excitedly.

"Yaaay!" Amy shouted from the other end of the track.

Eventually, Sammy joined in herself, with one of her friends tagging along to time the girls. Amy still found herself a bit slower, but strived to try and at least get even closer to the speed Sammy had been going at.

Once the weekend came, Amy was headed to the park by herself, knowing that Sammy was stuck studying again, and that she also had a shift at the restaurant that night. "Has Alice even texted back yet?" she muttered, pulling her phone out of her satchel and checking her messages, spotting one almost immediately. "Oh em gee, get off of your lazy butt and come time me," she said aloud, quickly typing those exact words in a reply.

Since Amy had not long left home, Sammy was watching her from her room, a couple of open booklets lying in front of her on the desk. "She's gonna owe me for this if she like… does better," she muttered under her breath, sighing. "And for… a lot of other stuff too…"

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last one, but I'd be stuck for ideas on making this more exciting, lol.**

 **Soooo uh... keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: Test

**Welp, another update :D this is going to be a very stressful chapter... by that I mean the twins are stressed, lol.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Test**

It was almost exactly a month until final exams were to start. And even though it was a whole month, it was still easy to stress about, especially for Amy.

For the past half hour, she'd been staring at a page of her geography textbook, trying to recall what her teacher said could possibly be in the exam. "Ugh, there's too much stuff," she grumbled, slamming her textbook shut. "Okay, I need a break."

Across the hallway, Sammy was darting between studying for her scholarship test, which was now only a few days away, and a large piece of homework for English. "Um…" she muttered, turning the page of her maths study booklet to see what was on the next one. "Oh great, trig," she groaned, banging her head on the table.

Meanwhile, Amy, who was standing in the hallway sipping on a glass of chocolate milk, heard Sammy from her room, and immediately went to open the door out of curiosity. "What's going on?" she asked, poking her head in.

"I have no idea…" Sammy replied with a sigh, her shoulders slumping in frustration. "I'm stuck on the English book review thing, and I've… just found the trig section in my study booklet and I really don't want to read-"

"Okay, you need a break like, now," Amy said, cutting her sister off. "I thought me stressing out over what to study for geography was bad, but compared to you right now, it's like… not. At all."

Sammy sighed again as she stared helplessly at her computer screen. "But I don't… ugh, I can't!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Amy groaned and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation before putting her milk down on the floor. "Samey. Break. Now," she ordered, marching over and grabbing Sammy by both wrists, then trying to pull her out of the chair.

It took another five minutes of convincing, but eventually Amy had gotten Sammy in the living room with a lemonade and X Factor performance replays on the television. And although she still felt reluctant to be away from her studies, Sammy had realized that she had no choice, and needed a break. It wasn't until two hours later that Amy had allowed her to go back up to her room and continue with studying. Although just an hour after that, she was pulled out again, this time for more track training.

The next few days went by very slowly. The first was mostly uneventful except for a biology test, which somehow had a senior-level question in it, and due to that, there were only a couple of people that were able to make an attempt at answering it. Yet as for Amy and Sammy, who were seated one behind the other, it didn't take them long at all for both of them to figure out that the question wasn't meant to be there, and passed a note around the entire class to let them know.

The day after that, both girls were in for a double cheer practise, which due to a sudden clean-up of the gear room ended up running into their next classes. Whilst Amy's geography teacher didn't have a problem, Sammy found herself stuck in the hallway with her strict English teacher and Heather, who was desperately trying to explain the situation.

And then, with one more day to go until the scholarship test, Sammy was almost burnt out from studying, and wanted nothing more than to just do something that had nothing to do with homework or studying, or anything relating to it. Though a track practise, which was scheduled at late notice, wasn't quite enough.

But finally, the day arrived. And if stress was anything to go by, the weather was also turning rather sour, with a possible rainstorm starting late in the morning.

As soon as the bus stopped outside the school, Sammy shot up from her seat and strode towards the exit, her body tense with a mixture of determination and nervousness. "This is it…" she breathed as she got off, walking through the gates.

A little ways behind, Amy walked with her friends, not bothered at all by anything else. But when she looked up to try and find another friend, she saw Sammy heading towards a large group of sophomores who were sitting on the grass outside the school gym. Amy immediately presumed that they were all others who were sitting the test.

Due to the scholarship tests running, a lot of areas had been reserved for those that were sitting the test. Both the game gym and the school gym were to be used, along with several classrooms, meaning that some classes had to be moved to somewhere else.

Having moved to one of the computer labs in the library for English, Amy looked around the room and counted how many people were there. "Serena, Thomas, Gabby, Jasmine…" she muttered under her breath, then turning to her side of the room. "Jonah, Max, Alessandra… and me…" she slowly looked down in confusion when she realized how small the class was for that day. "Crap… so many smart people…" she groaned quietly, then quickly checking her phone. "Nothing…" she muttered, then going to send a text to Sammy.

 _Have you like started science yet?_

Amy heard her teacher coming back in and hurriedly put her phone back in her satchel, then going back to her work.

Half an hour later, when the teacher left the room again, Amy checked her phone for any messages, yet didn't see anything, and only presumed that Sammy had most probably started the first part of her test. And just as she put her phone away again, the bell rang for the next class.

Throughout the morning, Amy sent several texts to Sammy, hoping to at least get some sort of answer out of her. But since Sammy had to turn her phone off for the test, she never ended up getting any of them.

With her last class before lunch being moved to a classroom right next to the cafeteria, Amy was quick to move through to next door, only to notice that it was a lot busier than she expected. "What's going on?" she muttered, looking around and spotting a few familiar faces. "Wait, there's Alice… and Scarlett and Andy… um… what?"

Amy eventually figured out after asking several people that those taking the test were still able to have lunch in the cafeteria. But after a while, a large amount of them were called out to be placed into classrooms for the next part of the test.

Amy turned around as people left the room, looking for anyone she knew in the long queue. "Kieran, Brigitte… um… aha," she sighed quietly when she spotted Sammy, then quickly sending her a text.

 _How did science and math go? And are you like gonna answer or what?_

But even for the entire afternoon at school, Amy still didn't hear anything from Sammy about the tests, and by the time her last class of the day finished, she had given up completely. "Samey's gonna be home later so whatever," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her biology books and stuffed them into her satchel.

Once Amy got home, she realized she didn't have a key to the house, and waited around for ten minutes for her brother to arrive. And after that, it was almost a full hour until Sammy got home, and another half hour until their parents arrived home from work.

Amy stopped in the hallway when she saw that Sammy's bedroom was shut, and considered going in and asking her about the test, but immediately decided against it. "Yeah, no," she said to herself as she walked back to her own room.

Once dinner came, Sammy was the first one to the table, soon followed by Amy. Neither said a lot for several minutes, Amy because she had given up on asking about the test, and Sammy because of tiredness and a headache. But one eventually spoke up.

"So um… the test…" Sammy began, yawning.

"How did it go?" Amy asked, sitting up in her seat.

* * *

 **Soo later on in the story (I ain't saying when) Sammy will get her results for the test... and you will have to wait and see for that :) just keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
